


My Weirdo

by DarthVada88



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angstier than I was anticipating, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-Villa (Love Island: The Game), The smut has begun, bad language words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthVada88/pseuds/DarthVada88
Summary: Isabella and Bobby just made history by being the first ever friendship couple to win Love Island.
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 127





	1. You Did What You Did

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song "If I'm Being Honest" by Anna Clendening.

The four of you look at each other. The sound of a distant birdsong is the only thing filling the silence engulfing the firepit.

“I never thought it would be _ us _ in the final!” Bobby breaks the silence, eyes wide. Smiling at his partner in crime, he continues, “Izzy and I _ are _ the ultimate friendship couple, but that’s hardly the name of the game, is it?” 

You return his smile before locking eyes with Noah, letting a sadness shine through that you had been carefully concealing for a majority of the summer. “Bobby’s right. It’s pretty much in the bag for you.”

Hope looks suspiciously between you and Noah. She appears as though she is about to give you both a piece of her mind before Noah cuts her off, smiling at the girl that he should have been with. Or at least that's what he told you. “I couldn’t imagine anyone else sitting here.” 

“I guess the only question now,” Hope breathes, “is who’s going to walk out first.”

_ Ding _

Hope’s phone chimes before she can even finish her thought. “This is it.” She shakily exhales before reading.

_ Hope and Noah, Isabella and Bobby, congratulations on being the final two couples of this year’s Love Island. The public have been watching your every move, and they have loved every minute. Now, the time has come to reveal the final results. _

Noah rests his hand on Hope’s leg and breathes deeply. Bobby smiles nervously at you as you grip his hand. You can hear all four of your hearts pounding in rhythm. 

_ Ding_

Noah’s phone this time. 

_ The winners of this year’s Love Island are… Isabella and Bobby._

Bobby looks at you, smiling so broadly it looks like his dimples are the only thing anchoring it down. “Holy shit, Izz! We won!!”

Completely stunned, you walk over to Noah and Hope. Noah buries you in a bear hug, kissing your temple out of Hope’s view. “I knew it would be you.” He whispers in your ear before pulling back just far enough to look you in the eyes. “It’s always been you.”

You feel the tears forming as you force yourself to back out of his embrace. The words you have wanted to hear for the past eight weeks now lashing across your heart. As if Bobby can sense your shift in demeanor he pulls you in for a hug, snapping you out of your thoughts. 

“You two totally deserve this!” Hope squeaks through a plastered on smile that doesn’t meet her eyes. “Now get out there and meet your fans!” 

Bobby takes your hand as you walk across the grass towards the front of the Villa. “I still can’t believe we made it all the way to the final, let alone won the bloody thing! I wonder how close it was?” 

“I am still in complete shock,” you whisper shakily, tears still battling the barrier to be released. Bobby stops walking and pulls you into a hug.

“Before we go out there, I wanted to check in with you.” He murmurs in your ear. “That hug between you and Noah seemed to rattle you a bit. You okay?”

You shake your head and the barricade you tried so hard to reinforce breaks. “I’m so confused.” Bobby is gently wiping away the silent tears rolling down your cheeks as he reaches down between the two of you clicking off your mics, and for the first time in your friendship you aren’t able to look him in the eye. “Something happened between Noah and me last night.” 

“Hey, that’s great! You’ve been wanting to give Noah a proper snog all summer!” Bobby says brightly, but concern still lingers in his words. “Why the tears, Izz?”

Sighing and attempting to regain composure, you steel your nerves before responding. “It wasn’t just a snog. We did bits. Big bits… on the terrace.” 

“Woah! I can’t say I saw that coming, to be honest!” Bobby’s eyes are wide in surprise, but he maintains his smile. “We can talk more later, but I don’t understand why you’re upset. This is what you wanted, right?”

A heavy silence fills the air, broken by a sob you are trying to swallow. “He doesn’t want me.” You barely manage to whisper. “He pretty much told me so as he was handing my underwear back to me.”

“WHAT?! Oh, Lass…” Bobby whispers the nickname he only calls you when no one else is around and pulls you back into his arms. “I’m so sorry.”

“I asked him what it meant for us... for our future.” You pause as you sob into Bobby’s shoulder. “He said he still really likes Hope and that he didn’t want to hurt her. I guess he didn’t think I had a heart to break.” 

Bobby’s hold on you tightens. “What a _ fucking _ snake.” He pulls you back, about to say something else when you feel someone tap you on the shoulder. 

“Sorry guys, but your mics are off. You know the rules.” Scott, the executive producer looks at you before yelling over his shoulder. “Can we get makeup over here? Isabella needs a touch up before we send them out.”

Bobby rolls his eyes as he catches your glance. These interruptions are definitely on the list of things you won’t miss about this Villa. “We’ll talk later, Dizzy. Promise.” He gives you a sad smile, followed by the most ridiculous cross eyed impression of a puffer fish you have ever seen.

Your tears transform into a laugh as you return the expression. “Yeah. Later.” 

Michelle, the makeup artist is working her magic on your ruined mascara as you look back over at Bobby. “Usual signals?”

“You butter believe it!” Bobby winks, demonstrating by tugging his ear. 

Grabbing his hand, you resume your trek to the front of the villa. The crew pulls the doors open and you walk out into a sea of light as cameras flash in your face. Music blares, the heavy bass suddenly sounding harsh. Like an alarm.

_ BZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZ BZZZZZZ _

_ Feking alarm clock _. Your hand scrambles over the snooze button as you force a bleary-eyed glare at the time. 

“Dizzy! Rise and shine, Cupcake!” A familiar Glaswegean accent rings down the hall, coming closer to your door. 

_ Ugh. Back to reality. _Dragging yourself out of bed, you pull on a sweatshirt right as Bobby throws open the door. “Coffee, Dizz?” He smiles as you reach out for the magical elixir, sleepily returning his smile in thanks. 

“Leslie and the other producers will be here in thirty.” Bobby rolls his eyes. “Remind me again why we thought winning was such a good idea?”

“Don’t act like being the ‘UK’s Best Mates’ doesn’t have its perks!” You laugh, poking Bobby in the ribs. “It’s your fault they’re coming here anyway, Baker Boy. Everyone is _ dying _ to get the scoop on Chocolate Melt!”

Bobby can’t help but beam at the mention of his soon to be open bakery, and you can’t help but beam back. You’ve been helping Bobby bring this bakery into reality for the last six months, and it almost feels as though it’s just as much your bakery as it is his. 

“I’m still not sold on Chocolate Melt being the name.” He pouts. “My idea was JUST fine!”

“Bub, for the last time, ’Bobby’s Bits’ is weird! No one wants to think about your bits. Especially when they’re eating. It’s like you’re _ trying _ to put people off their food.” You laugh. “Thanks for the coffee. Now get out of here. I need to get dressed before Leslie bursts in to give us the third degree.”

He stands in the doorframe, holding onto the handle. “You act like I’ve never seen you naked before. We shared a bed for 8 weeks, and a communal bathroom with clear glass shower stalls.” He chuckles, playfully wiggling his eyebrows at you before closing the door. “I’ll be in the kitchen. We need to talk strategy.” 

While rummaging through your closet to find something presentable for the cameras, you stumble across it. You had chucked it back there after picking it up from the cleaners. The off the shoulder burgundy dress that used to be your favorite. The satin number, angled so sinfully high it left little to the imagination. The dress that was once adorned with Noah’s cum stain. _ Why the fuck do I still have that? _ you scoff at yourself. Then you remember clear as day. You and Bobby were going to burn it. You had decided so the night of the finale.

_ Ladies and gentlemen, please give one more round of applause for your Love Island winners… Isabella and Bobby!_

You smile broadly and wave as you raise your glass to Bobby, who returns the gesture with a smile from across the lawn. Following another round of deafening applause, you drift away from the dwindling crowd and over to the pool. The sound of music and laughter seem miniscule against the quiet of the Spanish countryside below the cliffs of the Villa. You revel in the peace of the water, lit only by the moonlight dancing on the waves you’re creating with your legs. After a few minutes, you hear someone clear their throat behind you. 

“Hey, Izzy. Mind if I join you?” Bobby says softly, handing you a champagne flute.

“I would love it if you would,” you smile weakly, taking a sip of champagne. “Some night, huh?”

“I love crowds, but this has been a little overwhelming even for me!” Bobby chuckles, but his smile fades as he places his hand on your shoulder. “Lass, I’m worried about you. I saw you talking to _ him _ a bit ago, but you didn’t give me the signal. Are you okay?”

You lean closer to Bobby as he slides his arm around both of your shoulders. “No. I thought I could do this tonight, but I can’t go back out there.” You feel your chest tightening again, and your shoulders drop as you recognize the defenses going up that your tears are about to battle.

Bobby sets down his champagne flute and reaches over for your hand, only to find it clasped around a small bottle of light pink nail polish. His brow furrows in confusion as your eyes meet for the first time all evening.“You want to talk about it?”

“Noah gave it to me. I don’t know why I accepted it. I just… I just froze.” You sigh toying with the bottle, alternating between loosening and tightening the cap. The wringing motions somehow soothing your nerves. 

“I always saw him as more of a purple man, myself.” Bobby chuckles, attempting to lighten the mood. As if he can sense that his humor is not what you need, he pulls you closer to him. His voice is soft, almost soothing when he continues. “Why would he give you what I can only assume is Chelsea’s nail polish?”

“Remember the conversation we all had about how weird the names of nail polishes are? Well, after the final recoupling, he brought it up again, and I told him to ask Chelsea. Apparently she had no idea, but you know how sentimental she is.” You trail off, laughing softly to yourself at the sweetness of your bra sister. “She gave this to Noah as a souvenir of his time here.”

You press the bottle into Bobby’s hand before continuing. “He said he wanted me to have it to serve as a reminder that the passion and drama in the Villa weren’t important, but it was the everyday things, pointless conversations about nail polish, that were the _ only _ things worth remembering.”

“Seriously? After all of the drama and heartache _ he _ caused?” Bobby scoffs at this remark, seemingly at a loss for words. He lightly rests his chin on the top of your head and whispers “I’m so sorry, Dizz. you deserve so much better than Noah the Boa.”

With that, Bobby succeeds in making you genuinely laugh for the first time in what feels like ages. He seems to be sitting a little taller at this accomplishment, and continues. “Besides, you can put this all behind you now. After today you never have to see him again! Save for the required press events and media obligations. And you know I’m always going to be in your corner. Just like I know you’re in mine.”

You attempt to smile at his reassurance, but he knows it is not genuine. “You know I’ve always got your back, Bub.’

“But…” he coaxes.

“But it’s not that simple. I mean, I live in Romford. There’s no way I can avoid him. I’m surprised I never saw him before the show, to be honest. He practically lives down the bloody street from me.” This admission flies from your lips with a little more venom than you intend, and offer Bobby a small half smile in apology. 

“That does complicate things a little, but nothing that can’t be fixed! Would you consider moving?”

“I’ve considered it. Chelsea and I daydreamed about moving in together and getting a pug… I could always see if she was serious about that.” You reflect, gently kicking your feet in the water. 

The two of you sit in silence for a moment before Bobby blurts, “What about moving in with me?” 

“What? With you? Really?” You stammer, unable to hide your shock. 

“Why not? You can work anywhere with good internet, yeah? Isn't that one of the benefits of being a Twitch streamer? And we could find a flat large enough for your streaming set-up fairly easily, I reckon.” Bobby pauses, scanning your expression. “Besides, we already know we get on well. We’ve had each other’s backs the whole summer.” 

You smile at your best friend. “You know, I will consider it. We do get on well, and you already know I’m a weirdo! So I don't have to worry about running you out of the flat.” 

“Never gonna happen! You’re my weirdo after all.” He nudges you playfully. 

“_ Your _ weirdo?” You emphasize, mildly concerned at the excited flutter those words sent to your heart.

Bobby’s face twists in mock offense. “No! Not like that! You know what I mean!” He looks out across the pool pensively for a moment before studying your face. “Listen, Dizzy. I know the recoupling speeches were for the cameras, but I meant what I said. We may not have a blazing romance, but you do make my life brighter. Everything is a little grey without you. Selfishly, I just like having you around." 

You’re not sure if it’s the sudden realization that you might be without Bobby for the first time since you met, the champagne, or the caring tone of his words, but the pooling tears were again burning against your waterline. 

“You know,” you try to smile but your voice cracks, “I think I’d actually really like that. Glasgow sounds like a proper adventure.”

“Aww, Lass! I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Bobby clumsily wipes your face with his sleeve. “I know! Let’s celebrate a fresh start… for both of us!” He beams at you, bumping you with his shoulder. 

“And how do you suggest we do that?” You inquire, feeling the weight of the night start to shift off your shoulders. 

“First things first. We get rid of the past.” He says resolutely, holding up the nail polish. He jumps up and reaches out for your hand. “Come with me.”

Accepting Bobby’s help up, you follow him to the edge of the pool that meets the cliffs below. The expansive Spanish hillside, bathed in moonlight, is the picture of tranquility. “Wow… we’ve been here for eight weeks and not once did I stop and appreciate this.” You say softly, slowly turning your attention back to Bobby.

“Yeah, well this place doesn’t exactly make it easy for you to find your zen.” Bobby huffs next to you. You study his face as he takes his turn admiring the scenery. You can’t help but notice he looks… different. Still the same amber eyes framed by a sprinkle of freckles, same lips permanently hinting at a smile, but something is different.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Bobby jests, and you feel the heat rising to your cheeks having been caught blatantly staring. 

“Oh! Uh… sorry!” You stutter, “I couldn’t help but notice you look like a _ man. _”

“Oi!” Bobby feigns offense. “Well shit, Dizzy. If I just now look like a man, it might explain how things went so sideways for me in here!”

“No no no! I didn’t mean like _ that _ !” You fumble to recover. “I just mean you look, I don’t know, _ mature _.” The heat in your cheeks now burning hotter than the sun. 

“I’m not sure whether to be flattered or offended.” Bobby’s brow furrows while his mouth twists into a half smile, looking like the textbook picture of confusion. 

“That can be a puzzle for future Bobby and Izzy to solve, roomie.” You laugh, and Bobby breaks into his signature smile. “So,what are we doing over here?”

“Ah, yes.” Bobby pauses, handing you the nail polish, “I think this shade of pink is all wrong for you and deserves a new home.” 

The tiny bottle feels weirdly heavy in your hand. And with each movement you make, the weight is reflected in your chest. “You know, I’m beginning to agree with you. I can’t believe I wasted my entire summer chasing that asshole.”

“That’s my girl!” Bobby shoots you a warm smile. “Now we move forward.” 

You briefly close your eyes and take a deep breath. Winding your arm back, the polish now level with your ear, you take a step forward and launch the bottle with all your might into the moonlit hills. The weight on your chest tumbling into the darkness with the past. 

“I’m so proud of you, Lass.” Bobby says gently. “How’s it feel?” 

“Like I might be able to breathe again one day.” You take Bobby’s arm and pull him into a hug. “Thank you. I mean it.” 

“Of course, Lass. I’m just sorry it happened at all.” He pulls back, and starts to smile. “Besides, I can’t have Izzy in a tizzy.” 

You both start to laugh at that as you make your way back to the villa. You stop suddenly and turn to Bobby. “Wait. What about you? How are you going to get rid of the past?”

“Let’s add that to the list for future Bobby to worry about. Tonight we focus on you.” Bobby leans into your side bumping your shoulder with his. 

“Deal. But ONLY because I’ll know where you live soon enough.” You smile, returning the shoulder bump. “Maybe I’ll burn the dress I was wearing yesterday too.” 

You both turn back around to take in the hillside one more time, and just as Bobby is about to speak, you both notice a shadow stretching out across the lawn. 

Turning your head to discover the owner of the shadow, your breathing stalls as you register that Noah’s standing behind you. A look of annoyance in his eyes. “Wow. I see how it is. I give you a reminder of the time we spent together, and you just throw it away?”

Your heartbeat slows as you feel your blood run cold. You are looking at the man who you wanted a future with so badly, and you don’t even recognize his face. All you see when you look at him are all the times he led you on. All of the lies he told you. How he gave you all the hope in the world, while portraying complete devotion to someone else. How, just when you thought he might be finally making his move to make an honest woman out of you, he refuses to leave Hope. 

Then you realize it for the first time. He’s made you just as much of a snake as he is. He knocked you down to his level, and then abandoned you there. How fucking dare he. 

A harsh laugh escapes your lungs, cutting him off. 

“Why the fuck would I want to remember _you_?” The last words you would ever speak to him ringing out over the edge of the infinity pool.

The annoyance in his face looks as though it is twisting into rage. His mouth opens as though he is about to answer that question, but Bobby shakes his head never breaking the glaring eye contact with his former friend. You had never seen Bobby so mad before. Or so quiet. You lean into his protective stance, and Noah rolls his eyes before turning around, heading back into the Villa. 

You exhale all the air you didn’t realize you were hoarding.You are shaking so badly that Bobby’s arm is the only thing keeping you from crumbling to the ground. 

“I’m so freaking proud of you, Lass!” He beams, pulling you into a proper hug before twirling you around. 

Bobby succeeds in making you laugh for the umpteeth time as he continues to twirl you around, chanting your name. “Izzy! Izzy! Izzy!”

“_ Izzy!... Izzy!... Earth to Isabella _!” You’re snapped back into reality by Bobby waving a hand in your face. 

“Huh? What?” Confused, you realize you changed clothes and are sitting on the kitchen counter. “Did you change my clothes? Why am I in the kitchen?” 

Bobby’s eyes go wide, pupils dancing with amusement. “O’course not! You don’t remember getting changed? Or coming in here muttering some nonsense under your breath?” He laughs heartily. 

“What? Wow! No, not at all! Last thing I remember was finding something in my closet that I meant to burn months ago.” You laugh, and notice concern briefly flash in his eyes as his brows twitched inward. “I was thinking about that night with the nail polish, and must have gone into autopilot.” 

“You’re such a weirdo.” Bobby deadpans as he shakes his head, playfully slapping your knee. 

“Yeah, but I’m _ your _ weirdo, remember?” You laugh, returning a playful slap to his shoulder. “Now, let’s talk strategy.”

Bobby sighs at this. “You ever feel like being strategic is the only thing we actually took away from the villa?” 

He wasn’t wrong. The months since leaving the villa have been a whirlwind of press events, interviews, TV specials, and photoshoots. “Think of it as an added perk,” your agent constantly reminded you, and for the most part she was right. You’d be daft to say you hadn’t enjoyed the free clothes, PR packages, and the boost in your Twitch subscribers. 

But there was a downside to your new found fame. Privacy was non-existent outside of your flat. Even going onto your terrace was a gamble, and you found yourself accustomed to listening for the sound of drones hovering around before trying to enjoy the fresh air. There had been many occasions where journalists asked leading, confusing, or otherwise ambiguous questions in an attempt to get the exclusive scoop on behind the scenes drama. After one particularly brutal interview where you and Bobby had been individually bombarded, you both agreed that any future press events would be done together or not at all. 

You and Bobby had one rule, and your strategy talks were really more of a reminder of that rule. The “No N.O.P.E.” agreement put in place the night after you left the Villa. Under no circumstances were you to discuss Noah or Priya, EVER. You remember how proud Bobby was of that little acronym and, you had to hand it to him, it was clever. All one of you had to do in an interview that was wading into dangerous territory was tug on your ear, and the other would steer the conversation back into a more comfortable space. 

“At least we have a strategy that works. No N.O.P.E., and the signal as usual, right?” You confirm as Bobby nods his head while reaching for his phone. 

“I’ll text the group and make sure they don't have anything new they want us to avoid.” The light from the phone illuminated Bobby’s freckles and you soon felt the vibration of a text message in your pocket. A couple of minutes later you had an “all clear” from Gary and Lottie, Chelsea and Elijah, Lucas, and Rahim. “I guess now we wait.”

As if on cue, the chime of the doorbell echoes through the flat. Bobby extends his hand to help you hop off the counter, and the two of you make your way to the front door. Bobby shakes out his hands while bouncing on his heels, shaking out the excess nervous energy. You share a reassuring smile and swing the door open. “Leslie! It’s so good to see you again!” 


	2. Count on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy tries to cheer Bobby up after a stressful interview where they learn something about a fellow islander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Count on Me by Bruno Mars was the tune playing in my head as I wrote this chapter. So if you are inspired by music like I am (or just love Bruno Mars ~swoon~), be sure to give it a listen!

_ So far, so good, _you reflect while taking a steadying breath. Why interviews are still terrifying after all this time is beyond you. It is always the same format. The interviewer introduces themselves, goes over what they want to ask, you tell them if anything is off the table to talk about “on the record”, and then you answer the questions while dazzling everyone in the room with your sparkling smile and charming personality. 

Something was different about this interview though. You couldn’t quite put your finger on it, but it almost seemed like it was going _ too _ well. The banter between you and Bobby was as natural as ever. You were both able to easily navigate through the questions about what the other islanders have been up to in the last six months, and Leslie seemed to be purposefully avoiding any touchy subjects. _ Stop overthinking, you’ve got this. _ You coach yourself as you tune back into the conversation. 

“So, moving on to what everyone is dying to know.” Leslie smiled, leaning in closer to the two of you. “What can you tell us about your new baking venture? There are rumors that the two of you are opening a bakery together. Tell me about that.”

You and Bobby pause for a moment, and you search his eyes for how to answer. _ Fuck. Why didn’t we prepare for this? Of course she was going to ask that, it is literally the reason she came here. _ The confusion rushing through your brain must not have been apparent, because Bobby simply beamed at Leslie before answering. 

“Well, _ I’m _ opening a bakery, and Izzy has been such a huge source of support! I honestly don’t know how I would have done it without her. She’s been keeping me sane these last few months.” 

Feeling a bit more in your element, you return his smile. “It really has been amazing to witness all of his hard work on this. Anyone who visits will see how passionate he is.”

“So the rumors about you two being together…” Leslie trailed off, looking between you and Bobby.

“Still false.” You laugh, looking over at Bobby. “Just like every other time you’ve asked.”

Leslie releases a well rehearsed musical laugh. "Hey, people want to know, so I have to ask!" She leans back, as though to see you both better. "You two do have a natural chemistry. You can feel it in the air when you're around each other." She gestures to the air around her, as if to say she can sense it right now.

“Well you’re probably feeling the air con, to be honest.” Bobby jokes, a hint of tension pulling at his voice. 

You agree with a shrug. “We are both charismatic, and we both bring a high level of energy to the table. Probably part of why we get along so well.” 

After a slight pause, you look over and see Bobby’s face going red from trying not to laugh, while a cheeky smile played on his lips. “So you’re saying it’s a bad idea to name an eclair after Izzy?” Bobby smiled slyly and nudged Izzy with his elbow.

“Bobby!” You roll your eyes, laughing despite yourself. 

After looking over her notes Leslie’s eyes twinkle as they fix on Bobby. _ Oh no. I know that look. _ You turn your attention to Bobby and see his smile quickly fading. 

Leslie leans back in, locking eyes with Bobby. “Changing topics slightly, a little birdy did tell me something interesting.” There's a glint in her eye that tells you this shark smells blood and you are in deep water. “Word is that you have agreed to design a custom wedding cake for a special someone from the island.”

Bobby’s brow furrows as he looks at you for clarification. “I’m not sure what you are talking about." You give him a clueless look. He looks back at Leslie and says lightly, "I’m not designing a cake for anyone.”

You pick up the thought. "No one has mentioned anything about a wedding." You cock your head at Leslie, feeling a tinge of annoyance. "Sorry, you must have a bad source."

"Oh!" Leslie quirks her eyebrow up. Triumph curls on her lips as she sits up straighter. "So you haven't heard? Priya confirmed last week that she's engaged" 

You feel the air burn against your eyes as they widen, and you’re suddenly frozen in your seat. After staring blankly at Leslie for a moment, you answer “Oh! You know, I hadn’t heard that, but it has been a little bit since I have been able to catch up with her. If that is true, congrats to the happy couple!”

Leslie smirks and hones her attention in on Bobby, who is staring at the floor, expressionless. "I didn't realize you didn't know!" She raised her eyebrows innocently. "I know you two were… close at one point. I assumed you'd heard it from her directly."

Your eyes don’t leave Bobby. This is when he should be giving you the signal. But he’s not. He’s not even moving. _ Shit. _

“Leslie, being _ such _ a fan of our season, I would think you’d remember all of the drama around Casa Amor.” You choose your words carefully, trying not to lose your patience while narrowing your eyes at the interviewer. “I’m not sure what makes you think either one of us would have been on Priya’s shortlist of calls to make.”

“Interesting. Very interesting.” Leslie smiles, again writing something in her notebook. 

Bobby clears his throat quietly, and his voice is slightly raspy when he breaks his trance. “It’s hardly interesting.” He looks at you as you give him an encouraging smile, and continues a little brighter. “Congrats to her though! She did say she was always the bridesmaid, never the bride. I’m happy for her.”

“And you know what? I think it makes sense that she would want Bobby’s shop to make the cake!” You smile while placing a reassuring hand on Bobby’s shoulder, feeling a weight lift as he catches his stride again. “Priya strives for the best in life. And you _ are _ the best!” 

“See what I mean about you two?” Leslie waves her pen between you. “I love how protective you get of each other. There’s no denying-“

Heat floods your cheeks suddenly, exasperation flowing into your veins as you finally snap. _ That’s enough. _ Running out of patience, you glare at Leslie. “I am protective of all of my friends, Leslie. Especially when they are blindsided by bullshit. No, Bobby and I are _ not _ together. No, he has _ not _ been approached by Priya to make a fucking cake. Now, do you have any other topics you wanted to go over today, or are we done here?” 

You shoot to your feet, never breaking eye contact with Leslie. Bobby stands up beside you, voice still raspy but a little brighter. He even manages a smile and a small laugh when he looks her way. “Now you’ve done it. You’ve got our Izzy in tizzy.”

You can always count on Bobby to break up the tension in a room, and this was no different. The atmosphere started to thaw, though there was a defensive tone in Leslie’s voice. “I think we’ve actually covered it all. Thank you guys so much for chatting today. Until next time!” 

You and Bobby walk Leslie and the crew to the door after they pack up. After exchanging goodbyes you close the door behind you, closing your eyes as you rest your head on the oak. 

“Well, that could have gone better.” Bobby sighs, rubbing his temple. 

“I’m really sorry Bobby. I didn’t mean to lose my cool. She just really got under my skin today.” You say sheepishly, hanging your head. 

Bobby pulls you into a hug, his cheek resting on the top of your head. “Lass, you don’t have to apologize for sticking up for me. You know I’d have been the same way if the tables were turned.” 

You melt into the hug for a moment, breathing in the homey scent of his cologne before giving his waist a squeeze. Leaning back, you search his eyes. “Are you okay, Bobs? Really?”

“Aye, I’ll be fine. Already feeling a little better, thanks to you.” He smiles warmly down at you, and you feel the remaining tension in your stomach wash away. “I think I just need to lie down a bit.” After a final lingering bear hug, he slowly makes his way down the hall to his room, closing the door behind him.   
  


_ Oh Bobby. _ Sighing, you make your way into the kitchen to make yourself some tea. You may have had it rough in the Villa, but it was nothing to what Bobby went through. After Hope stole Noah from you that first day, you and Bobby joined “The Lonely Hearts Club”. Instantly forming a strong friendship, you decided to help each other find that special someone, even if it took all summer. Turns out, he didn’t even need to wait a full day. From the moment Priya stepped into the villa Bobby was smitten. Always trying to make her laugh. Doing little things for her, like making her a smoothie based on the tropical scent she had chosen to spritz on her cleavage that day. His world revolved around Priya, and for a while it seemed like hers revolved around him. 

Until Operation Nope happened, anyway. That stupid scheme you and Bobby concocted to help you get closer to Noah. Hope had all but said her and Lucas were going to end up together at the next recoupling, and it was no secret that Noah had a thing for you. Rahim flat out told you that you were the only one who could turn Noah’s head. Add Rocco’s stupidity into the mix causing you to become single, yet again, and the plan seemed foolproof. Bobby, being the loyal little cupcake that he is, wanted to make sure everything was above board so he told Priya about the plan. Neither one of you expected Priya to be as excited for the plan as she was, let alone insist on participating. 

Even though Bobby never admitted it, that was the beginning of the end for the Villa’s most charismatic couple. It was also the end of your friendship with her. Especially after she started crying on the terrace when Noah didn’t kiss her. Why was she crying in the first place? To her loyal partner of all people? Of course Bobby was there for her that night, giving her his shoulder to cry on and cheering her up with his ridiculously adorable animal dances. But things changed after that night. Bobby stopped making her smoothies. Stopped spending every waking moment with her. To you it looked like he was gathering the brick and mortar to fortify the defenses he had been letting Priya chip away, but Bobby just smiled brightly and said that “everything was perfectly peachy”. Little did either of you realize that was just the tip of the iceberg. 

Sitting on the counter watching your tea steep, You feel the anger starting to boil in your veins again. Before you could dwell on the angst of the summer, your phone vibrates in your pocket. One unread message from “Bras Before Bros”, the group chat you set up with Lottie and Chelsea. _ Perfect, just who I want to talk to _. You unlock your phone and open your messages, seeing it’s from Lottie.

Lottie: Hey! How did the interview go? 

Izzy: Funny you should bring that up… Anything you can think of you FORGOT to mention?

Chelsea: Oh! Hi!! I forgot it was interview day! YAY! Did everyone just LOVE Bobby’s vision for his bakery?! 

Lottie: Um, no… not that is coming to mind. Chels, do you know what Izzy is talking about?

Chelsea: Not off the top of my head, but I’ve been a bit distracted with my new launch. You know how I get! 8=D 

Izzy: Anyone care to explain to me why I didn’t know PRIYA IS ENGAGED?!

Lottie: ...shit… Izzy I am so sorry. I didn’t even think about it. I assumed Gary would have told Bobby.

Izzy: Well guess who got blindsided during the interview today?! Guess who didn’t have a chance to break the news to Bobby before he found out from a FUCKING REPORTER?!?

Chelsea: Oh sugar! Hun, I’m so sorry! :( Is Bobby okay? Are you okay? 

Izzy: Don’t worry about me. It’s not the first time I’ve had to pick up the pieces after Priya fucked him over. Out of the villa for 6 months and that bitch is still doing my head in.

Lottie: Geez, tell us how you really feel lol

Izzy: I’m sorry Lozza, I’m just trying to figure out how to fix this. I’ll text you guys later.

Lottie: Sounds good, hun. I really am sorry I forgot to tell you. Love you <3

Chelsea: Good luck, babes!! If you need reinforcements, you know where to find us! Love you tons <3 8=D

Izzy: Love you guys too <3 

Sighing, you plop your phone onto the counter and begin rapidly tapping your fingers on the cool granite. You realize you’re glaring at your tea cup and shake your head. _ How do I fix this? _ The obvious thing to do would be baking. You know there is no better way for Bobby to open up than with a whisk in hand, wearing one of his favorite punny aprons. But it’s too early for that. No matter how cathartic baking is for Bobby, it is too soon. He would just end up whisking the hell out of the batter in dead silence, scowling the whole time. What he needs now is time to decompress and take his mind off of the situation completely. 

_ Wait, that is PERFECT! _ Chugging your tea and gracelessly jumping off of the counter, you make your way to Bobby’s door. “Hey, Bobs, can I come in?” 

Opening the door after hearing a faint “ya, sure”, you peek your head in and see Bobby relaxing on his bed with one knee bent and his foot resting upon it, letting his other leg point out like an arrow. 

“You’re about 5 minutes behind schedule, Lass.” He rests his phone on his chest and attempts a smile. “I hate to break it to you, but I don’t feel much like baking.” 

Taken aback by how predictable you have become, you just stare slack jawed at him for a moment. “I didn’t come here to ask you to bake! I’m not sure where you got the notion from anyway.” You retort, watching his smile reach his eyes.

Cutting you off, Bobby chuckles. “Every time I’m upset you come in here telling me I need to help you bake.” He sees you open your mouth in protest, and continues before you can get a word in edgewise. “Don’t get me wrong, you know that usually works. But not today.” He trails off, sighing slowly as he looks back at his phone. 

It kills you to see him like this. So… defeated. The energy that usually radiates from every fiber of his being feels muted, tired almost. He hasn’t seemed this down since everything after Casa Amor. “Guilty.” You nod, a mischievous smile forming on your lips. “But that’s actually not why I’m here. You know that giant box that has been in the dining room for the last couple of weeks?”

This gets Bobby’s attention, as his eyes meet yours and a genuine look of excitement radiates from his face. “The mystery box? Is it time?” he asks, jumping up to his feet. 

“On one condition.” You raise your eyebrows, smiling at his excitement. “We have to open it during my stream.” 

Pupils still twinkling with excitement, he narrows his eyes at you as if he is trying to figure you out. “Fine… what time?”

“Two minutes. Meet me in my office.”

Exactly two minutes later Bobby is sitting in his usual spot beside you, ready to greet your fans. 

You frequently have Bobby pop into your streams, and whenever you do, it is a social media frenzy. Your followers have dubbed the two of you “Bizzy”, and last time you tweeted that Bobby would be joining you, #GettingBizzy was trending worldwide. Your typical “Getting Bizzy” stream involves you trying to teach Bobby how to play a new game, and laughing along with everyone while Bobby comically fumbles his way through a level. Bizzy days are, without a doubt, some of the best days when it comes to work, and you always find yourself looking forward to them. His clever comments and easy banter always leave you with sore cheeks from laughing so hard. Even you have to admit there is an electricity between you during the segments. It’s so easy to get carried away with Bobby, both playing up your naturally flirtatious tendencies. And the fans eat it up. 

“I hope you’re ready, because we are trending again.” You laugh making sure Bobby’s mic is clipped securely to his shirt. 

Nodding and handing you your headphones, Bobby’s previous sadness already seems to be tucked away for the time being. “I _ need _ to know what’s in that box.” 

After doing a final audio/visual check, you send out one final Tweet.

_ Alright Izzybees, who’s ready to get Bizzy?! We are going live NOW! _

_ #GettingBizzy #Twitch #Livestream #DizzyIzzy _

Taking a deep breath and rolling your shoulders to relax, you shoot Bobby your most camera ready smile. Chuckling, Bobby plays into the persona, returning a dazzling smile of his own. “Let’s do this!”

“What’s up everyone and welcome back to the stream! We are going to have a lot of fun today, and boy do we have have some exciting stuff planned!” You pander to the camera using your best radio DJ skills you’ve honed to perfection over the years. “Now, if you have been following on Twitter today, you know we have a very special stream, as we are joined once again by The One... The Only... Bobby McKenzie!” You enthusiastically announce while panning the camera out to reveal his smiling face. 

“Hey everyone, I’m glad to be back!” Bobby gives a cheeky smile and waves to the camera. 

Comments are already flooding in as you continue. “Now, we are going to do things a little differently today, because we have a surprise unboxing that I cannot wait to share with you guys! Before we get to that, I am pinning a poll in the comments for you to vote on what game you want to see Bobby try to learn later in the stream.” 

“Now let’s get to this unboxing!” Bobby jumps up running to get the two packages, his attention clearly on the one that is taller than he is. He feigns exasperation while attempting to shake the oversized box. “Dizzy ripped the labels off as soon as they were delivered, and hasn’t given me a single hint as to what is in here!” 

Laughing and rolling your eyes, you pick up the smaller, heavier box. “I ripped the labels off because if you knew who it was from, there would have been no stopping you!” You turn your attention back to the camera. “Anyone have an idea what might be in here? If you have a guess, drop it in the comments! I will give you three hints. First, it is a brand new product launch. Second, it is a company that is new to the market and has had a _ ton _ of buzz surrounding it. Last, but not least,” You wink at Bobby, offering a cheeky smile while continuing. “I’ve shared a bed with each of the creators.” 

Bobby’s face twists in confusion before the realization sets in and his eyes go wide and he sits up taller. “LadFitness!”

“Got it in one!” You cheer, ruffling his dreads making him laugh. Keeping the excitement going, you turn your attention back to the camera. “That’s right everyone! Our friends Gary and Rahim are officially launching LadFitness! For those who may not already follow their socials, LadFitness is a brand new YouTube channel and product line focusing on health and fitness for the everyday lad!”

“Just like me!” Bobby interjects impatiently reaching for the box you’re holding. “Now let me at it! I _ need _ to see what is in here!” 

Swatting away Bobby’s hand, you continue explaining. “I have been given an _ exclusive _sneak peek into their first product launch! So be sure to share the link to this stream or retweet my announcement and let’s see if we can break some records with our stream tonight!”

Looking over at Bobby, you see him dramatically sending out a tweet. His eyes are sparkling and you feel a little thrill to see his normal radiance return. “Gaz sent over some instructions for the unboxing first, so listen up.” Bobby pantomimes listening, cheesing it up for the camera. “He said we have to open the box I am holding first, and guess how everything goes together. He has the answer sealed in an envelope in the box I’m holding, so once we all agree on an answer I will open it. They are so excited to share all their hard work, that they sent duplicates of everything in this box! You know what that means?!”

Bobby does his best impression of an air horn. “Giveaway time!” 

“Right again Bobbo! So drop a like on the stream and be sure to subscribe in order to be entered in the drawing! Now, without further ado,” You look at Bobby and in your sultriest voice ask “want to open my box?” 

Bobby bites his lip as his eyes smoulder, looking down at your lap before locking eyes. “There’s nothing I want more.” You’re slightly perplexed at how the look in his eyes sent warm currents of electricity shooting through your body. Your eyes stay locked on Bobby’s as he slowly bends over to pick up the box in front of your feet, moving out of view of the camera. He squeezes your knee, causing you to jump, and the chat is flooded with comments like “Called it!”, “It’s about time!”, and “#BizzyGettingBusy”. 

He pops back into view of the camera wearing the cheekiest of smiles, knowing what his antics were doing to the viewers. “It’s my dick in a box.” Bobby chirps the little tune while slicing through the tape and flinging open the cardboard. “They sent us styrofoam! Dizz, We’ve got styrofoam!” He excitedly shouts holding it up for the camera. Digging through the packing materials, he continues, “Wait, what is this? Clue number one!” 

You hold up the object for the camera. “A bag! And it looks like it is full of… chalk?” You hold up the porous rock. “I hope you guys are noting this down! What else do we have Bobby?” 

He pulls out a box of golden golf balls with “LadFitness” scrolled across each one in black ink. “Well, I sure hope Gazza thought this through.” Bobby chuckles, looking baffled between the bag of chalk and the golf balls. “Maybe there’s more to it?”

After pulling the rest of the items out of the box, you both are staring at the bag of chalk, golf balls, a helmet, rope, sun cream, score cards, a towel, and a water bottle. “This certainly clarifies things.” Bobby deadpans into the camera. “Any ideas?” The comments once again start pouring in, and he’s in the middle of reading some suggestions when you gasp. 

“Adventure golf!” You shriek, wide eyed at the excitement of possibly figuring it out. “It all makes sense! The rope, helmet, golf balls… everything!” 

Bobby’s face lights up at the remembrance of the weird game the other guys were obsessed with in the villa. “You’re a genius! That’s gotta be it!” He pauses, suddenly frowning and looking back in the box. “But, where are the eggs?”

“Eggs?” You question, genuinely confused. 

“You know. The eggs! When they were all playing the final day in the Villa, I distinctly remember Gary having eggs in his pocket.” 

“That’s true! Do you think maybe they just used the eggs because they couldn’t find golf balls?” You try to reason, though you are thoroughly confused yourself. “You know, I’m surprised I never learned the rules to this game, considering how much it was talked about. You were around the rest of the guys a lot more than I was, do you know how it’s played?”

Bobby chortles at this question and shakes his head. “Obviously not, if I’m looking for eggs! Those lads talked so much nonsense, I tuned them out most of the time.”

Nodding you reply “You know, that actually explains a lot.” You throw a silly smile his way and turn back to the camera. “Well, I guess learning how to play will be part of the adventure! So if you want to be entered into the drawing for the Premier Adventure Golf package, make sure you follow my socials and leave a comment and subscribe!” 

“Wait, what about this one? Isn’t this part of it?” Bobby points over to the giant box. 

“Actually, Gary said this box is for us!” You hold the letter up to read it once again. “Hey Bob and Izz! I feel like we don’t see each other enough now that we’re on the outside. Rahim and I wanted to send you something so you never forget us.” You finish, looking hesitantly at Bobby. 

“Well now I _ need _ to know for sure!” He tilts the top of the box so he can peek inside. “Oh. My. Days.” He manages to squeak out through the laughter. “We are definitely not going to forget them.” 

Once he regains some of his composure, he grabs a box cutter and slices down the middle of the package. You blink for a moment, just staring at the contents before it registers. You and Bobby are now the proud owners of life-sized cardboard cutouts of both Rahim and Gary in their signature swimwear from the Villa. 

“Well this is… something.” You run your fingers over Rahim’s abs, only to find that each ab is raised, giving the cutout a 3D effect. Surprised by the attention to detail, you and Bobby find yourselves rubbing every single one of their muscles before catching each other’s eyes and bursting out laughing. 

Looking at the comments flooding into the chat like “#Baryforever” did nothing to help, and soon you are both doubled over in laughter, clutching each other’s shoulders to remain upright. 

After a couple of minutes you are both able to breathe again, and you once again address the camera. “Well, that was certainly an unexpected surprise! Leave a comment and let us know what we should do with our visiting friends!”

The rest of your stream goes off without a hitch. You attempt to teach Bobby the names of different Pokemon and watch as he attempts to battle a few trainers, bantering with each other and the viewers along the way. 

After signing off for the night Bobby looks at you, his eyes shining and cheeks flushed from laughing. “Feel like a hot chocolate, Lass?” 

“I would love one,” you smile. “Let me just put this stuff away and I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

A few minutes later, the rich smell of melted chocolate washes over you, filling you with a sense of calm. Taking your usual spot on the counter, you watch as Bobby boils the milk in one pot while expertly melting chocolate in another. “What a day, huh?” You sigh, your lids feeling heavy as you realize just how draining your day has been. 

“You could say that again,” Bobby gently smiles while whisking the chocolate into the milk. A minute or two goes by in comfortable silence while he put the final touches on his signature beverage.

He slides the completed hot chocolate over to you, but grabs your hand before you latch onto your favorite drink. Sheepishly meeting your eye, he smiles again .“Hey thanks, you know, for today. I don’t know how you do it.”

“Do what?” You give his hand a gentle squeeze. There’s a vulnerability in his expression you have rarely seen, and your heart swells.

“I don’t know how you always make me laugh. You somehow manage to make me feel a little lighter when my days are at their heaviest.” His eyes twinkle in a soft expression and he looks genuinely happy for the first time since the interview. 

Smiling and leaning into his warmth you softly say “I would do anything to see you happy, Bobby. I think the world of you.” 

“I love you, Diz. I don’t know what I did to deserve such a good friend, but I’m glad I did it.” Bobby grins, swiping a bit of the whipped cream off the top of your mug and plopping it on your nose. 

“I love you too, Bobs.” You return his grin before going cross-eyed in an attempt to lick the whipped cream off your nose. 

The sound of Bobby’s laughter rings throughout the kitchen, and you’re filled with pride knowing you’re the reason your best friend’s day wasn’t absolute garbage. 

“I’m going to head to bed, you weirdo. Night Izz.” Bobby smiles, ruffling your hair before walking toward his room. 

“Well I’m your weirdo, don’t you forget it!” You yell down the hall laughing. You sit in silence while finishing your hot chocolate, reflecting on the events of the day. You know this isn’t the end of dealing with this new wave of Priya drama, but based on how the stream went you’re feeling confident you’re going to be able to help Bobby get over Priya once and for all.

Hopping off the counter, you make your way back into your office. Smiling, you pick up Rahim’s rippling body and carry him down the hall. “Come on, friend. You’re sleeping in Bobby’s shower tonight. I’m sure he’ll be _ thrilled _ to see you in the morning.”


	3. Ruin the Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song of the week this time around is “Ruin the Friendship” by Demi Lovato! Take a listen, and enjoy!  
*****

You are jolted awake by what could only be the slamming of a door. As you gather your senses, a beam of sunshine that is spilling in from a gap in your blinds catches your eye as it reflects off of a blurry mass of something vaguely tan sprawled across the foot of your bed. _ Ugh, it is way too early. _ Reaching over to your nightstand you fumble for your glasses, blinking several times once they’re on to better adjust to the now crystal clear world. Before you could return your attention to the mystery at the foot of the bed, you’re overwhelmed by the smell of soothing, warm peppermint. Following the scent back to the nightstand, you see a piping hot mug of your favorite tea steeping in the pink mug Chelsea got you for your birthday. _ Bobby really is the most thoughtful guy. Even if he is a door slammer. _You think to yourself as you snuggle back into your blankets with your favorite drink in hand. Eyes closed, you slowly sip your tea and soon a vague recollection of the tan shape at the foot of your bed comes floating back into mind. 

Still sipping your tea, you open your eyes. _ Pphhhchch _ you spit your tea all over your comforter. “Gary!... er... _ BOBBY!” _ You shriek, staring at the cardboard cutout, and a howl of laughter erupts on the other side of the door. 

Bobby’s bright amber eyes are the first thing you see as he swings your door open. “It’s about time, Dizzy!” He laughs again. “I almost thought I failed to get you back again there for a minute!”

“It only took you three weeks.” You find yourself smiling at him, not because of the payback for scaring the bejesus out of him when you put Rahim in his shower, but because you catch a glimpse of the patch of freckles on his right cheek that crease into a smiley face when he laughs. “Alright, prank master. You win this round. But don’t forget who the _ real _ mastermind is.” You laugh, proudly pointing to yourself. 

“Don’t you try and start that argument again, Cupcake.” He warns, playfully poking a finger your way. “We’re the Dynamic Duo. So we _ share _ the title.” 

“I guess that will work.” You smirk behind your mug. “You off to the bakery?”

“Yeah. I’ll probably be pretty late tonight, so don’t wait up.”

Waving him off, you hop out of bed and start your morning routine. It’s been a few weeks since the interview and, much to your relief, Bobby is in much better spirits. You have only attempted to breach the subject once since you found out about Priya, but he still refuses to talk about it. Instead, he has been insisting on it being “future Bobby’s problem”, and to not worry yourself about it. 

_ Easier said than done, _you recall thinking during that conversation. It was plain as day that Bobby was in denial about the whole situation. There was no way it wasn’t on the forefront of his mind constantly. Priya’s upcoming nuptials to an investment banker have been plastered across every newsstand and gossip site for weeks. Social media was no better. #LoveSickIsland hasn’t stopped trending on twitter since Leslie portrayed Bobby as a pining ex-lover and you as a jealous friend with benefits in that stupid interview. It is only a matter of time before Bobby will be knocking on your door telling you he needs to bake something, and you are determined to be ready for him. 

Which is why you were glad he would be at the bakery late today. Working from home meant that you were typically around whenever Bobby got back, and you made it a point to hangout in the living room in case he needed to get anything off of his chest. But today you have meetings with your agent about some possible sponsorship deals, which meant you would be gone most of the day. 

Glancing at your phone you notice your Uber will be here in 10 minutes, so you guzzle the rest of your tea and finish getting ready for work. 

  
***** 

Looking at the time as you walk up the stairs to your flat, you realize you should still have a couple of hours until Bobby is home. _ Perfect. I can decompress for a bit. _ With a skip in your step anticipating your bubble bath, you unlock your door and push it open. Immediately you are met with the unmistakable scent of chocolate chip cookies. _ And chocolate cake? Oh no. _“Hey Bobs, you home?” You yell, throwing your purse and jacket onto the couch before trying to rush into the kitchen in the most nonchalant manner you can muster. 

Turning the corner your fears are confirmed. Bobby’s been stress-baking. From the looks of it, he’s been at it for a while. Doing a quick scan of the counters, you spot three batches of cookies, a four-layer chocolate cake, cinnamon roll dough resting, and a tray of cupcakes Bobby is beginning to ice. _ This is bad. This is very bad. _“I thought you weren’t going to be home until later.” 

“Yeah, well, turns out I didn’t need to be at the bakery for as long as I thought.” Bobby says vaguely, his brow furrowed in concentration on the cupcakes. “Help yourself to a cookie or ten. I made plenty.”

“You know I will never say no to your chocolate chip cookies!” Leaning against the pastry laden counter, you take a bite of your cookie and allow the sweetness of the chocolate to help soothe the anxiety coursing through your mind. “You certainly did make enough. Actually, you kind of made enough of everything to start a bake shop right here in our kitchen.” You hesitate, unsuccessfully trying to catch his eye. “Is everything okay?”

Still not looking up from his cupcakes, he nods. “Oh yeah. Just the same old same old. Contractors wanting to finalize plans, vendors bringing in samples of ingredients to order, Priya coming in to see me, the designer wanting to go over paint colors.”

_ Oh HELL no. _“Woah! Rewind.” You interrupt Bobby and he finally looks at you. His eyes are tired, missing the gleam you’ve grown so accustomed to, and his normally happy expression is serious. “What do you mean Priya came to see you? What did she want?”

Sighing, Bobby slides up next to you and grabs a cookie. He is being uncharacteristically quiet. He wraps an arm around your waist and rests his head heavily on your shoulder, the affection throwing you off kilter. He never touches you like that. “She saw the interview. Said she wanted to make sure I was okay. That she didn’t realize she had that much of an effect on me since we were only together a week and a half.” He pauses, finishing the rest of his cookie. Looking up at you he continues. “She asked me to make her wedding cake. Asked me to do it as a favor since we are _ such _ dear friends.”

Stunned, you just stare at Bobby while you try and process this turn of events. He gives you a squeeze and a half-hearted smile, snapping you out of your trance. “What did you tell her?”

“Aye, don’t look so worried, Lass.” Bobby’s smile broadens as he studies your eyes, seeing how protective you are of him. “Of course I told her no. I’m not an idiot, you know.” 

“Of course you aren’t. What you _ are _ is a kind and thoughtful person who wants people to be happy.” You return his smile while breaking a cookie in half to share. “I’m so relieved you said no.”

“Well, actually, I didn’t quite say no.” He trails off, looking sheepish. 

“Bobby…”

“If I’m being honest, I told her she could go fuck herself and then slammed the door in her face.”

You stare at him slack jawed and he laughs, clearly pleased with having shocked you into silence. “What? Didn’t think I had it in me? Everyone has their breaking points. She just happened to make me reach mine.”

“Clearly.” You finally sputter. “But what exactly did she say to you that would have made you snap like that? I know you well enough to know that’s not your opening line.”

At that last remark Bobby’s signature smile finally reaches his eyes and he pulls you in for a proper hug. “That you do, Lass. But don’t worry yourself with what she said. That’ll be something for future Bobby to think about.” 

And just like that, Bobby was done talking. Giving him a tight hug, you rest your head on his chest. “Whatever you say, Bobs.” 

The two of you stand like that for a while, time seeming to pause on the lingering hug. Finally he pulls away from you, smiling brighter still. Pouring each of you a glass of milk, he gestures to the cookies. “So, how were your meetings today?”

***** 

Four days go by before Bobby brings up Priya again. “Hey Izz.” Bobby plops down on the couch next to you watching TV. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course. What’s up?” You nod, muting the TV. 

“Well, um, why do you think I’m still single?” He rubs the back of his neck with a concerned expression straining his face. 

Taken aback by this question, you stare at him for a minute while trying to formulate a response. “Honestly?” You shake your head. “I haven’t got a clue. Why do you ask?” 

“Just something Priya said. Don’t worry about it. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“Are you sure? You haven’t been yourself these last few days. I can tell there is something on your mind.” You try to coax the truth out of him, but he just shakes his head. 

“It’s all good. Like I said, it wasn’t worth bringing up.” He sighs, giving you a half smile. 

You stare at Bobby for a second, trying to figure out if he _ actually _ thought that smile could fool you. _ Desperate times call for desperate measures. _ You return his half hearted smile. “Well, since you are _ so _ good, do you have plans tonight?”

Bobby’s face lights up excitedly at this question, but you suspect it is mixed with relief that you are changing the subject. “You wanna hang out? What do you have in mind? I’m down for whatever!”

His innate enthusiasm always makes you smile. Even after all this time, you can’t help but admire this quality about him. He’s said in the past that you make _ his _ world brighter, but you have often felt that it is really the other way around. Laughing at his eagerness, you let him in on your plans. “I want to go up to the roof tonight.”

“Why the roof? We only go up there when you need to think.” Bobby’s smile weakens as he searches your eyes.

“I want to go up there _ because _ I’ve been thinking.” You trail off suddenly feeling vulnerable, and start fumbling with the string on your hoodie. “I want to get rid of the dress.”

You feel a firm hand land gently on your shoulder as Bobby prompts you to turn your attention his way. “I would be happy to keep you company. Are you sure? Like, really sure?” Bobby’s eyes are twinkling in a soft expression, but his voice sounds worried. After you nod, he continues, “Why now?”

“I’ve wanted to for a few weeks, actually.” You explain, feeling resolved. “Ever since I found it in my closet, it’s been on the back of my mind. I told him I wanted to forget him. I can’t do that with the biggest reminder of what he did still in my wardrobe.” You look down in your lap, your resolve momentarily faltering. With a deep breath you regain your strength and grin at Bobby. “I’ve just got to rip the band-aid off.”

Bobby nods, returning your grin. “It’s a date. How about after dinner?”

****

An hour after dinner you head to the rooftop, dress in one hand and matches in the other. Stepping out onto the terrace, you realize Bobby beat you up here and has the fire going already. Looking over to where he’s sitting, you notice he’s also brought the remaining cookies from earlier in the week and your favorite blanket. 

He glances over his shoulder when he hears you approach, and flashes you a warm smile. “Dizz! I was worried you stood me up!” He teases, looking at his watch.

You smile shaking your head, and take a seat opposite from Bobby at the fire pit. “Me? Never.” You pause, looking at him through the fire. “Thank you for keeping me company. This is feeling a little weird suddenly.”

You sit there clutching the maroon dress in your hands, the first time you have willed yourself to look directly at it since you chucked it in your suitcase when you were leaving the villa. Your mind instantly flashes back to that night with Noah. How he couldn’t keep his hand off of your exposed thigh. How he pulled you into his lap, whispering all of the things you wanted to hear. That you were his. That he wanted to be with you. You remember his hand slipping under your dress, pulling your underwear off as he was whispering. How he used you to get what he wanted, and you let him. How you were tricked into believing you were in love, and this is how you got to keep him. How he stained your dress and called it a souvenir, then gave you back your underwear and wished you luck in the finale. And how excited he was to start his life with Hope. 

Bobby’s voice snaps you out of your thoughts. “Dizzy? You’ve gone quiet. You okay?”

“Yeah, Sorry. I was just thinking about how Noah was a magician.” 

“What? How? I never saw anything magical about him.” 

“No, not like that. You’re the only _ true _ magician I know, and you still need to show me how you made that cupcake appear out of thin air.” You laugh, but your mood returns to somber as you continue. “His talent was using people. He manipulated me into believing so many things. I don't know what's real anymore. I trusted him, and there were so many lies... I don’t think I'll ever really know what the truth was.”

Taking a minute to feel the soft satin on your fingertips, you take a deep breath and toss the dress in the fire.

Bobby comes over and sits next to you, bumping your shoulder and smiling sweetly. “That’s my girl. How’s it feel?” 

Resting your head on his shoulder, you watch the embers take hold of the material as flames begin to dance across it. “You know, I honestly thought I would be more upset than I actually am.”

“You’re not upset?” Bobby asked, confusion apparent in his voice. “I’m impressed.”

“It’s weird, right? All I can think about is how I wasted so much time chasing a version of a man that didn’t even exist.” You feel tears pooling in your eyes at the mixture of relief and anger coursing through you. “I’m not mad at what happened, or Noah even. But I am mad at myself for not seeing him for who he really was, even when you mentioned that maybe Noah wasn’t worth my time.” 

Bobby rests his head on yours, crumbs falling onto your face as he eats a cookie. Leave it to Bobby to find the silliest ways to lighten your mood. “Thanks for sharing.” You laugh, pretending to catch the bits of cookie. 

“You bet, Lass.” He grins as you before shoving the rest of the cookie in your mouth. 

The two of you sit watching the flames consume the dress for several minutes. Watching the fire destroy your last tie to Noah, you feel free for the first time since you stepped foot into the villa. Like you’ll finally be able to rise from the ashes of the summer and move on. Studying how the glow of the fire dances on Bobby’s cheek, you break the silence.

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“What did you mean back in the villa when you said that Noah may not have been my best option?”

Bobby looks down at his hands. His brow is furrowed and he is biting his lip as if he is trying to decide whether to tell you something. “You want a drink, Izzy?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” 

Bobby heads back into the flat momentarily, and emerges with two shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey. Pouring you both a shot, he raises his glass to you in a toast. “To new beginnings and a fresh start. Forget what hurt you but never forget what it taught you. Only when you let go, are you truly free.”

Raising your glass, you smile and swallow the whiskey in a swift gulp. After coughing from the burn of the alcohol you look at Bobby. “Speaking of new beginnings, you never held up your end of the bargain.” 

His gaze lingers on you. His expression is soft, and he slowly nods. “I had a feeling you would bring that up.”

“So, what are you going to burn in effigy?” You smile. 

Bobby’s face goes beet red. “I was hoping you’d be drunk by the time we talked about this.” He sheepishly shoves his hands in his pockets and his eyes meet yours once more. “You’ve gotta promise not to laugh.”

“Bobby, what could you have possibly kept that I would laugh at?”

“I said _ promise _.” His eyes are stern, but his face is still flushed.

“Fine, I _ promise _. Just show me!”

Bobby takes his hands out of his pockets and, unfolding his right fist, holds out a bright red mesh g-string. 

You choke back a laugh, swallowing hard. “Oh… well… she has good taste.” You try to avoid eye contact for fear of breaking your agreement. “I really like the way the front is in the shape of an arrow… That’s a subtle... kind of… sexy you don’t see everyday…”

Bobby chuckles at this. “Oh get off it, Izzy! It’s the only thing I have left of hers.”

“Sorry Bobs. But you know I’ve gotta ask how you got those, right?” You smile, taking his shot glass and filling it halfway, trying to pace yourself. This could be a long night. 

Bobby sees this and nods in understanding. “Probably a good call. So yeah, these pants. Well, before you guys went to Casa Amor, Priya snuck back into the bedroom to say goodbye to me and she told me she would miss me. And as a promise to take things to the next level when she got back, she gave me these.”

“Oh. Wow. I had no idea she said goodbye to you.” You frown. “Let alone gave you something so intimate. Considering.” You stop yourself, looking down at your glass. 

“Considering what?” Bobby looks at you with a suspicious glint in his eye. 

The glass in your hand holds your gaze. You can't bear to look at him as you utter the next words - the secret you've held onto to protect him until this point. “Considering it was the same night she fucked Felix.” 

You chance a glance at Bobby, who is studying you carefully. “So it was the very first night?” You nod uneasily, watching Bobby even closer. “Huh. Well then. No wonder she gave them to me. She clearly didn’t need them.” The words hint at an uncharacteristic callous indifference as he sits back by the fire next to you, staring at the blaze. “Fuck her.” He whispers shaking his head, and chucks the material into the flames.

He watches them burn until only the tag remains. His face void of all expression the entire time. You pour him another half shot, and his lips twitch into a brief smile as a thank you before swallowing it. He gets to his feet and starts pacing, seemingly filled with a sudden nervous energy. You sit in silence unsure of what to say. Watching him pace with a slight stagger he fills your glasses yet again, squinting in concentration.

“Here’s to the bloke with the blue hair. The one she got with to make her point.” He says holding a shot glass up to the flames before throwing it back. You join him in the salute, grimacing at the way it burns in your esophagus. 

You remember that it wasn’t until the girls got back from Casa Amor that he willed himself to ask you about any of it. Seeing the video had finally forced him to confront Priya’s pre-Casa behavior. While the video he showed you was clearly edited together to cast every girl in the worst light imaginable, two clips in particular caught Bobby’s attention. In one, Priya was with Felix on the dance floor, slowly grinding her ass on his dick before dragging him off to the bedroom. You remember how his face twisted in anguish at the thought of losing her, and the sickly churn of your stomach when you had to be the one who confirmed his fears.

You watch the firelight flicker in Bobby’s eyes as he confesses. “I didn’t want to believe there may have been a problem between us until I got the video message about you girls in Casa Amor. Even when I saw her grinding on that guy before dragging him toward the house, I reasoned that it was just terrible editing.” He pauses, and his voice is strained when he attempts to finish his thought. “I didn’t want to admit to myself that I wasn’t good enough for her.”

Bobby hastily grabs the glass out of your hand, pouring another shot for you both. You figure he must be feeling the liquid courage so you are not about to interrupt.

“And another thing.” Bobby continues, a newfound fire in his voice. “She was _ so _ obsessed with Lucas from the second his overly waxed body clomped into the villa wearing that stupid shark tooth necklace.” You laugh as he begins mimicking Lucas, puffing out his chest and striding about in a manner that gives the distinct impression that he has a stick up his ass. Looking back at the fire, the animated energy from a moment before dissipates suddenly and though he's still standing, his body seems to droop. He stares into the fire and his voice sounds lifeless when he speaks. “I wish she would have been straight with me when I asked her. Instead, I had to find out from that stupid video.”

You instantly recall the part of that damn video he’s talking about. It showed you, Priya, and Hope talking on the daybeds, with the latter two debating on who Lucas really wanted to end up with. Both of those gold-diggers thought Lucas was their end game. You pointed out that they both had guys back at the Villa that were head over heels for them, and Priya’s eyes flashed with annoyance as she looked you dead in the eyes and said “Bobby is just the safe option. But no one actually _ wants _ that.”

What you remember _ more _ is the look in Bobby’s eyes when he showed you the video. That look of hopeless desperation, wanting so badly to hear that it was terrible editing and that everything was fine. You remember your heart falling into your stomach when you had to tell him the truth about her infidelity in Casa Amor, and about how she was going behind his back to try and get with Lucas. 

Shadows of that pain flickered in his eyes while he silently raised his glass your way once again, eyes never leaving the fire. “You know she spared the truth in that video. When she said I was safe. It wasn’t safety nobody wanted. She made it clear nobody wanted _ me _.”

“What do you mean?” you blurt out before you can stop yourself. “When did she say that? You guys seemed to be getting along really well when we got back from Casa. I was honestly surprised, considering the conversation you and I had.”

“Aye. she was a real charmer up until I ended up sending her home. I offered to help her pack, you know, to hopefully smooth things over. Instead.” He trails off when his voice becomes shaky. Taking a deep breath, he steadies himself. “Instead I sat on the bed for ten minutes while she blamed me for her being sent home. About how I’d regret her going home because she’s the only one who could stomach me. How, with her gone, _ no one _ would want me.”

“You know that’s bullshit, right?” you cut him off, feeling murderous towards the woman. 

“Is it, Izzy? I mean I ended up in a friendship couple the whole rest of the time we were there!” 

“Yeah, and if I recall, you weren’t the _ only _ person in that friendship couple!” You roll your eyes, feeling extra sassy with the whiskey coursing through you. 

Bobby shoots a guilty look your way. “I’m sorry Izz. I didn’t mean it like that. You know, towards you.” He pauses again to grab your glass, pouring another shot. “Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I would have sent Hope home instead.”

Bobby had agonized over that decision. He was the quietest he had ever been that night. What you remember most clearly though, is the pain in Bobby’s eyes when he was told he could only choose one girl to save at the recoupling. How his voice cracked when, in his speech, he said he didn’t even recognize the girl he thought he knew he wanted. How he couldn’t even look at Priya when he picked Hope over her. 

“You know, I think we still would have won.” Taking your turn to raise your glass. “Noah would have just replaced Hope with _ her _. It's clear to me now I was never someone he wanted to be with. You know, properly.” You shake your head, irritated at yourself for being so gullible for so long. 

Bobby studies his glass, carefully aiming the rim for his lips before swallowing the contents in a quick gulp. “That villa was a fucking nightmare. If it wasn’t for you, I would have left by the time Elisa and Jo got there. I have never met so many two-faced snakes in my life.” 

“You’re telling me.” You nod. The two of you sit in silence for a while before you speak again. “There is something I have always wanted to ask, but never knew how to bring it up. How are you still friends with Lucas? I thought you would have been more upset at him.”

“He made his intentions clear from the beginning. I can’t fault a guy for playing the game.” You see Bobby’s eyes start to glisten and his voice is becoming shakier. “I know we were all there for the same reason. There shouldn’t have been a reason to lie. Lucas was always honest. Priya was… Priya was playing by her own rules.” He trails off wiping his cheek. You grab Bobby’s shot glass and fill it once more. 

Bobby stops pacing and sits next to you by the fire. You clink glasses and down your whiskey. You lean against him and rest your head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent of his cologne mixed with the aroma of the fire and hints of whiskey. The smell is almost as intoxicating as the shots you’re taking. He surprises you when he gently laces your fingers together and you sit in silence. The unexpected intimacy feels really natural, like home. Staring at the way your hand fits so perfectly into his, a different kind of warmth courses through you. One not caused by alcohol. After a quick squeeze you release his hand, feeling suddenly anxious and confused. Desperately needing a distraction, you turn your attention back to Bobby. 

“Hey, about what you brought up earlier. Why did you ask me why I thought you were still single?” You search Bobby’s eyes and see a mix of alarm and sadness. 

“Can’t a guy just wonder?”

“Not when it’s followed by ‘oh, just something Priya said’. What really happened when she came to see you last week?”

“Oi, I don't reckon I’m drunk enough for that yet.” He slurs, grabbing your glass as he stands up for a refill. Walking over to the bottle, he looks between the glasses and the bottle a few times. “Fuck it.” He shrugs taking a swig directly from the bottle, abandoning the glasses and resuming his place next to you.

You take a sip from the bottle he hands you and stoke the flames. Small scraps of satin are all that remain of the dress, and Priya’s pants are simply a memory. Bobby and you take turns sipping from the bottle for a while, and the world is definitely feeling wobblier. 

Looking to your side, you see Bobby hunched over with his head in his hands. You gently rub his back and watch the flames. When he eventually sits up, you catch a glimpse of what he was trying to hide. Tears had stained his freckles, and his eyes are red and glossy as if the tears are fighting to make a comeback.

“Oh, Bobby.” You whisper, wiping away his tears with your thumb. He kisses your palm and leans into your hand still resting on his face. He offers you a sad smile and stands up once more, pacing back and forth between you and the fire. 

“When Priya came by it started out great. We caught up, she asked how you’ve been, and we joked like old times.” Bobby faintly smiles before continuing. “But then she asked me if I would be willing to do her a favor and design and bake her wedding cake, and things went off the rails.” 

“What do you mean?” 

He takes another gulp from the bottle. “I told her that I’d honestly feel a little weird about it, but that I could get her the contact info for another baker closer to where she lives. That’s when she brought up our interview.” He looks at you shaking his head. Tears start to roll down his cheeks again, and to your surprise he doesn’t try to hide them from you anymore. He takes a steadying breath and continues. “She said she had no idea I was still so _ obsessed _ with her. That it was unhealthy.” Bobby slams the bottle onto the edge of the firepit, where it teeters dangerously. “I don’t get it. Here I thought I was falling for her. Turns out I was just an “obsessive loser”. Her words, not mine.” He adds when he sees you scowling and about to interject. 

“I asked her why she had told me she could see a future with me, the obsessive loser, while going behind my back at every opportunity.” His voice is becoming quieter, shakier almost, while he takes another drink. “She just looked at me and said ‘Don’t you realize that people only tolerate you?’ and told me it was no surprise that I haven't found anyone who loves me. It’s because I’m about as useful as a chocolate teapot.” The sparkle that is Bobby seemed to extinguish at this last admission. He’s unhappy in a way you haven't seen before. His eyes skim the floor, rarely raising to eye level. It permeates his voice too- quiet, with a meekness that isn't part of his usual prosody. 

Your chest is constricting, making it hard to breathe while tears burn in your eyes. “Oh my god. Bobby…” He shakes his head and takes a deep breath, as if willing himself to finish the story. 

“She wished me luck trying to find someone to stomach me, but that it would take a miracle for someone to tell me they love me without lying to my face about it. That’s when I told her to fuck off.”

You haven’t taken your eyes off Bobby since he started recounting the conversation. His sadness is like a flowing river, cold and unending. It’s trying to wash all the light out of him and threatens to leave a mere shell of what he had once been. You reach out to grab his hand to pull him back down onto the bench, then throw your arms around him in the tightest bear hug you’ve ever given. He sinks into the hug burying his face in your neck. Each soft sob breaking your heart. 

His remaining thread of strength frayed before breaking completely, sending him plummeting over the edge and into the darkness. Sobs shook his taut frame, threatening to tear him apart from the inside. He was fighting to reclaim control over his body. Shocked by the sounds escaping from deep within his chest, you hold him close. All you want to do is take the pain away. To remind him you’ve got him, that it will be okay in the end. 

He keeps his face buried in your neck and hair, between sobs asking, “What’s wrong with me? What do I need to change?” He is shaking now, trying to control his tears. “Why do girls always think I’m here to be walked all over? Why doesn’t anyone want me?” 

Keeping one arm clenched around him, your other hand moves to his neck applying soothing pressure as he sobs into your hair. Your heart is aching for Bobby and tears silently roll down your cheeks while you watch the fire. The pain feels like a red hot coal placed in your chest, it’s glowing and burning you at the same time. You feel like you’ve been punched in the stomach, and each inhale reminds you of the assault. 

Bobby is literally the best man you’ve ever known, and anyone would be _ lucky _ to have him in their lives. “Oh Bobby. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.” He scoffs at you, but you continue. “You are the sweetest, kindest, funniest, most caring man I’ve ever known. I meant what I said this afternoon. I have _ no idea _ how you’re single.” Pulling him back so you could see his face, you can’t help but dry his tears on your sleeve. 

He makes eye contact with you as you go on. “You know what, fuck Priya! She has no right to say those things to you. To _ lie _to you. You are so much more than she will ever be. She’s a pathetic bitch who disguises her manipulation to trick anyone who will give her the time of day. I am so glad you finally let go of all of that.” You give him another tight hug. 

“I know I might be a little further in the healing process with Noah, but this should be a reason to celebrate. This is a really good thing! We are both FREE!” You enthusiastically say, looking at Bobby while holding him by the shoulders. Bobby isn’t returning your enthusiasm, instead his gaze is in his lap, looking drained and weary. 

Finally being rid of that dress, you feel lighter than you have for a long time, and the alcohol is making you feel more empowered than ever. “Dance with me.”

“Izz, I’m not really in the mood.”

“Come on. That’s _exactly _why we should dance.” You grab his hand, pulling him up off the bench. “I’ll even put on my _secret_ _playlist_.” You try to bribe him. 

“You have a secret playlist?” Asks Bobby, his lips twitching into a slight smile. 

“Top secret.” You nod. “So secret that not even _ Chelsea _ has heard it. And our dance parties are legendary.”

“That they are.” Bobby laughs, some of the strain melting from his voice. He’s swaying already, likely from the copious amounts of alcohol you will both likely regret in the morning, and his eyes meet yours while he gives you a broad smile. “Alright then, Dizzy. Let’s dance.”

Taking a few unsteady steps, you make your way over to the speakers, connect your phone and start the music. _ Perfect song. _You spin around beaming at Bobby while you playfully shake your hips in rhythm with the beat. 

_ Sugar _

_ Oh honey honey _

_ You are my candy girl _

_ And you’ve got me wanting you. _

Before you realize it, Bobby takes your hand twirling you around before steadying you by placing his other hand on your hip. “Show me what you’ve got.” You giggle, realizing that came out way more suggestive than you intended. 

Bobby quirks an eyebrow at this, his typically playful smile flashing a glimpse at something more dangerous. Grabbing your belt loop he pulls you against him, whispering in your ear. “You sure you can handle these moves, Lass?” You bite your lip and your eyes meet briefly before Bobby’s gaze is transfixed on your mouth. 

“I guess I won’t know until you show me.” Your voice simmers and you boop his nose, breaking his trance. 

“I call this one stirring soup.” He grins, miming stirring a giant pot with both hands, and throwing in a little hip action for good measure. 

“How about the Bombay Glacée?” You laugh in response, arching your back a little more than necessary and throwing Bobby the cheesiest wink you can muster. 

The two of you throw out random dance moves for the next four songs. By the time “What A Girl Wants” starts playing, you and Bobby have abandoned the solo moves, opting instead for made up dances that allow each of you to playfully wade further into uncharted waters.

Bobby has your back pinned against his chest with his hands on your hips, both of you happily swaying out of rhythm, when “Cotton Eyed Joe” starts playing. Spinning you around to face him, you see he is grinning from ear to ear and there is an amused twinkle in his eye. “I see now why this playlist is top secret_ . _ I’m embarrassed _ for _ you.” 

You jokingly swat at him and wobble back over to your phone, switch it to your “Bob and Izz” setlist, and are half way back to Bobby when a familiar, yet unintended, song starts playing. You freeze and catch Bobby’s eye before he throws his head back laughing, just as Ginuwine starts belting out the first verse of ”Pony”. 

Bobby sarcastically sways over to you in his best Magic Mike impression and you both are soon doubled over in laughter. “I think I accidentally turned on my Booty Music playlist.” You say, laughing even harder. 

Bobby playfully swats your ass. “Booty music, huh?” 

“You better believe it!” You smile, ridiculously twerking into him.

The song ends and the slow, sultry beat of “Skin” by Rihanna takes its place. Bobby’s hands find their way back to their new home on your hips and he holds you tightly against him so that you are pulled along, locked into his body, with every move of his hips. You can feel his heart beating into your back, and shivers cascade down your body as his breath tickles your ear. 

You feel a magnetic heat between you, and you pull away by inches only to satiate the desire to drive back in. You give up resisting, pressing hungrily against Bobby, locking him into rhythm as a quiet moan slips from your throat. You hear a low growl in your ear in response. Looking at him over your shoulder, his bright eyes and his smile are long gone. Instead he is looking at you through lust blown lids, biting his lower lip.

Not knowing if it’s the alcohol or if you’re drunk on your newly discovered need for Bobby, you spin around so you’re facing him, losing your balance in the process. His arms are instantly around you keeping you steady and you lock eyes once again. The energy between you crackles in the air. All you can focus on is the way his hands are gripping your body. His sweet yet strong cologne mixed with hints of whiskey. The look he’s giving you - like you are the only woman he’s ever truly wanted. 

You’re suddenly desperate to close the gap between you once again and grab his waistband, feeling him pressing into you. One of his hands finds his way to the small of your back and the other grips the back of your neck, pulling you closer so your forehead resting on his. The two of you are seemingly trying to melt into each other as you both start rolling your hips at a deliberate pace. 

“I love the way you move.” Bobby whispers.

“You’re so sexy.” You breathe at the same time.

You both freeze at your admission. Bobby’s wide eyed expression is foreign to you and unreadable. _ Fuck. I am so drunk. _ Followed immediately by “I mean it.” _ Shit! That was out loud, wasn't it? _ You’re face feels hotter than the fire now, ready to crawl into bed and die from embarrassment. 

Starting to back away, you freeze as your eyes meet yet again. Bobby places a tentative hand on your cheek and gently swipes his thumb across your lower lip, causing them to part in response. He slowly brings up his other hand to your other cheek, tracing a path up your neck along the way. Gently tilting your head up to him, his lips softly meet yours. His touch triggers a wildfire in your chest that spreads through your veins, engulfing your entire body. Your breath hitches, and when you look at Bobby, you can see he feels the same.

His hands roam into your hair and he pulls you back into a kiss, hungrier than the first. His lips are firm against yours, but the kiss remains soft and gentle. You hold it for a few seconds, before your lips begin to move in perfect sync, slowly, cautiously. Your entire body is taken over by the overwhelming feeling of relief, combined with eccentric panic, and lust. Carding your fingers through his dreads, you pull him closer, adding more pressure to the dance your lips are leading. He swipes his tongue across your bottom lip and you respond instantly, allowing him access to explore depths you never thought he would. Your body is careening wildly into this new exploration of Bobby, wanting more, needing more. But a distant voice garbles through the fire and whiskey. _ How is this happening? What does this mean? _ It slips away as you feel Bobby's hand slide under the back of your shirt, his fingers gently gliding over your bare skin. You clutch him closer, moving your hands over his body in ways you've never done before. As your breaths get heavier, and pleasure sweeps over you, you hear that voice again. _ Fuck it. Let's ruin the friendship. _


	4. Catching Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy is conflicted between her head and her heart as she deals with the aftermath of the night on the roof with Bobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the songs I put at the beginning, because they are what give me ideas for each chapter. This time it is "Catching Feelings" by Drax Project. Give it a listen and let me know what you think!

“Oh. My. Days. This is  _ HAPPENING!”  _ Chelsea squeals, clapping while bouncing up and down in her chair. 

“Nothing is happening, Chelsea.” You shake your head, but can’t help laughing at your enthusiastic friend. “It was two weeks ago. We were both drunk. He probably doesn’t even remember.” You sigh disappointingly, looking down at your breakfast. 

Lottie smirks, her intense green eyes staring into your soul. “Well, Izzy, do you  _ want _ him to remember?”

“Yes! Er, NO! I mean… I don't know  _ what _ I want.” You rest your forehead on your hand, propped up on the table. “I’m so confused.”

Lottie, Gary, Chelsea, Rahim, and Elijah are in Glasgow for your quarterly “friends weekend”. Last time Lottie and Gary hosted, mainly because everyone was dying to meet Gary’s nan. Boy, that did not disappoint. That woman is a riot, and Gary had severely undersold her Sunday roast. This time everyone elected to have a chill long weekend. First order of business was a girls only brunch with your two besties. “Any excuse for some morning bubbly!” According to Chelsea. 

“What is there to be confused about? You fancy him, he fancies you, seems pretty cut and dry to me!” Chelsea smiles dreamily at you. 

“I never said I fancied him.” Your eyes shift between the two girls, and you nearly surprise yourself with the defensive tone that carries your words.

“But you never said you didn’t, either.” Lottie smirks. “Did she, Chels?”

Chelsea and Lottie share a conspiratorial smile before turning their attention back to you.

“Of course I love Bobby, he is my best friend. But I don’t fancy him.” _I can’t, _you finish internally. 

“Omg, you know I’ve  _ totally _ shipped you two since we first met! I’ve always told you that you’d be an awesome team, and I’m  _ never  _ wrong about these things.” Chelsea resumes wiggling in her chair, a beaming smile plastered to her already naturally happy face.

“We  _ are _ a great team, but that hardly means we’re soulmates. But I’ll humor you. Let's pretend I DID fancy him. Then what? He doesn’t like me like that. You didn’t see the look in his eyes earlier that night when we were talking about Priya. That wasn’t a look he’s ever given me.” You say somberly. 

Lottie still holds her gaze on you, but her expression softens. “Babes, of course he wouldn’t look at you like that. You’ve never broken his heart.” Shaking her head, her face becomes pensive and she continues. ”I cannot imagine Bobby would snog you without there being some level of feelings there. It’s just not like him.”

Chelsea nods in agreement. “Is he acting any differently towards you at all? Any swoony glances?” She probes, her violet eyes shining, clearly delighted at the possibility.

“That’s just it.” You shake your head. “He isn’t acting any different. It’s like he drank himself into an amnesia. When we woke up the next morning he was confused for a minute, but then went about the morning as usual. Well a little slower because of the massive hangovers we were both nursing-”

“Wait.” Lottie interrupts your ramble, sharing a knowing look with a wide-eyed chelsea before her eyes pierce your soul yet again. “You woke up  _ together _ ? I thought you said it was just a kiss? Izzy, what aren’t you telling us?”

Looking down into your lap and fumbling with your ring, you’re suddenly thinking back to that night.

_ Moaning into Bobby’s mouth, you feel his hands sliding higher up your back as he works to gather the fabric of your sweatshirt, removing it in one motion. In the whirlwind of movements you aren’t sure who removed what, but your hands are now clutching his bare back as you start planting wet kisses down his neck.  _

_ “So smooth.” Bobby groans into your ear as his perfect hands make their way up the sides of your torso, gripping you right underneath your breasts.  _

_ Kissing your way back up his neck and across his jaw, you desperately seek his tongue on yours as volts of electricity course through every vein in your body. Suddenly feeling as if you needed to feel all of him everywhere and all at once you slide your hands into the back pocket of his jeans. Cupping the curve of his ass, you whimper as you feel him closer to your core.  _

_ The way he is touching you, so eager and skilled, yet comforting, makes you dizzy with want. He breaks your grip as he carefully slides his hands under your bra. Bobby begins gently rolling your nipples between his thumb and index finger while firmly cupping your breasts, leaving you gasping for air. _

_ Not wanting these explorations of your body to stop, you unhook your bra, which Bobby removes in one swift movement before locking his fingers back onto your nipples. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you savor every flick of his tongue against yours. Bobby releases his hold on your chest and extends the invitation to your thighs as he grips them with a sense of urgency. Moaning into his mouth you wrap your legs around his waist. Once you’re securely hoisted onto him, Bobby grabs your ass with a playful squeeze, smiling into your kiss. _

_ You are quickly realizing that Bobby is the only healthy drug there is. Maybe it’s the way he puts your mind into a frenzy of sparks. Or maybe it is how the simple touch of his hand leads to moving in ways you never learned but know so well. These sparks rock your head backwards as Bobby kisses your neck and pushes your body into his; they engulf your senses and steal away all your worries. In that moment you are only alive in the present, all thoughts of past and future melted away. This medicine Bobby brings heals you in ways you never knew you needed, and though you feel addicted, you also feel safe, because right now you are sure he is equally addicted to you. _

_ Never breaking your kiss, Bobby carries you into the stairwell, stumbling down the steps a little in his rush to get into the flat.  _

_ “Giddy up, cowboy.” You giggle into his ear, squeezing your legs around him tighter. Your breath hitches at how hard his length is against your jeans. _

_ Bobby’s hands grip you tighter as his kisses become faster, almost feral. He presses you against the front door, kissing down your neck as he fumbles with the doorknob. Finally pushing the door open he stumbles inside as his free hand moves to cup your breast and he kicks the door shut behind him. _

_ The inertia of his movements propel you both forward until he is pinning you against the cool surface of the kitchen wall, his hands once again begin to explore your body as he creates an electrifying trail down your neck with his tongue. Feeling dizzy you lean into his mouth and feel his breathing catch as he meets you halfway. Readjusting his grip on your ass, he turns to walk past the kitchen, down the hall to his room, when you suddenly feel something slam into the back of your head.  _

_ “Ow!” You gasp, pulling apart from his kiss as your hand assesses the back of your head. Panting, you realize what happened and start to laugh. “Stupid light fixture.”  _

_ Joining your laughter, Bobby sets you down. He scans the kitchen, and a mischievous grin spreads across his swollen lips. “Fancy a snack, Lass?” Before you can respond, he hurries excitedly into the kitchen.  _

_ Curious what kind of snack he is referring to, you follow his lead and stagger your way to the counter. You both are leaning against the cool granite as Bobby lifts the lid of a pastry tray to reveal a chocolate cake. Returning his mischievous smile, you swipe a finger full of chocolate frosting and smear it on Bobby’s bottom lip. “You’ve got a little something… there. Can I get it off for you?” You point, leaning closer to his mouth. _

_ “Oh please do.” Bobby smiles, the lust in his voice hitting your core.  _

_ As you’re lightly sucking the frosting off his bottom lip, Bobby moans as his tongue locks onto yours, deepening the kiss. As he does, you lose your footing and Bobby catches you, wrapping you in his arms as he lays you on the floor. His hands once again start exploring your body, when he groans and pulls away. “We forgot the cake.” _

_ Getting to his knees, he grabs the cake plate off the counter and places it on the floor between you, swiping some frosting from the top and pressing it against your nose. “Boop.” _

_ Giggling at his playfulness you lean in for a kiss, only to have Bobby lick the frosting off the tip of your nose before kissing it. The simple and playful movement takes you aback with its intimacy and triggers your heart to retreat protectively as the weight of such a light action feels so heavy on your lungs. _

_ You scramble to find a path back to the mindless passion of before and your eyes fall on the cake. You reach for a fistful. _

_ “Hungry?” he laughs, as you reach over, grabbing a fistful of cake.  _

_ “Maybe. But this is for you.” Your voice simmers while you attempt to feed him. The piece misses his mouth and lands on his chest.  _

_ “Well, aren’t you smooth.” Bobby teases, holding back a laugh. _

_ “Oh, I’ll show you smooth.” You smirk, moving your hair to one shoulder to expose your neck. _

_ Leaning over his chest, you slowly eat the cake off of his body while maintaining eye contact, and you hear his breath getting heavier as he looks at you with that same flicker of danger as before. “There. All better.”  _

_ Bobby pulls you in close, kissing down your neck. The pressure of his hands in your hair and on your rib send your pulse throbbing into your center. Needing to feel him on every inch of your skin, you push him onto his back and straddle him, feeling his length pulsing against your thigh. Grinding into him you start to moan, the friction of your jeans providing a hint of relief.  _

_ He rests his head on the tile floor and you can tell he is trying to regulate his breathing before making his next move. Instead, when he moves his arm to sit up, his hand lands straight in the cake. His eyes dart between you and his frosting filled fingers as his eyes begin to twinkle. “Oops.” He smirks, as he rubs the cake and frosting down his chest.  _

_ Grabbing both of his hands, you hold them over his head as your skin joins his, smearing a matching chocolate trail down your torso. You hover over his face so your lips are almost touching. “Allow me” you whisper, releasing his hands you slowly begin to lick the frosting off of his torso, teasing your way down his body. The end goal being what’s waiting underneath the button of his jeans. _

“Babes, you’re zoning out on us!” Chelsea is waving her hand in front of your face, causing you to blink back to attention. 

“Yup, we just kissed. I mean, I guess it was more like a hot and heavy makeout session, but our pants stayed on and our hands remained in relatively neutral zones.” You lie while attempting to gesture at the zones, causing Chelsea to snort her mimosa out her nose. 

Lottie hums as if she is not buying it. Noticing your questioning stare she smiles, shaking her head. “Look, all I am saying is that Chelsea and I are also friends with Bobby.” She gestures toward Chelsea, “But he has never touched any of  _ our _ zones. Neutral or otherwise.”

“But they  _ were _ the neutral ones! That’s the most  _ platonic _ way you can touch someone!” You huff. The room suddenly feels really hot and you feel your cheeks flush realizing how stupid your argument is the second it spills out of your mouth. 

The way Chelsea has her hands clasped over her mouth as she giggles uncontrollably and Lottie’s amused smile tell you they also recognize the stupidity of your logic. 

“Izzy, hun, it doesn’t matter where your hands are if your tongue is trying to touch his tonsils.” Chelsea shakes her head and tries to look serious, though every fiber of her glowing being gives away that she is highly amused. 

“Har har, laugh it up you two.” You roll your eyes and smile, though your cheeks still burn. Checking your phone you look back up at your friends and flash your phone screen at them. “You know what? I’ll prove to you that it meant nothing. Watch how indifferent Bobby is towards me today. We’ve gotta meet them at the zoo in 15 minutes.”

Getting into your Uber, you stare out the window and can’t help but reminisce about how much easier it was to get around before your time on the island. Public transportation is a nightmare now, as paparazzi lurk around every corner just waiting to start a fresh batch of rumors. Those damn rumors. Yet another drawback of this whirlwind fame. Especially when you meet up with other islanders like you’re doing today. It’s gotten so bad that everyone has learned to keep a low profile. Lottie usually has her hair up in a bun or under a scarf and wears a colorful hoodie or leggings, and Chelsea forgoes her signature pink athleisure wear for denim jeans and a beanie. The guys have it so much easier though. As long as Rahim has a shirt on he flies under the radar, and when Gary wears a ball cap he looks like a regular dude. Only you and Bobby seem to stick out like sore thumbs wherever you go. No matter what you wear or how you try to disguise yourselves, you are unmistakably Izzy and Bobby.

You’re snapped out of your thoughts by the sudden stop of your Uber. After paying the driver and the zoo admission, you check your phones to see where the group is at. 

“Oh my days! They’re at the elephant exhibit!” Chelsea squeals, grabbing both your and Lottie’s hands dragging you toward the giant pachyderms.

“Should have known we’d find you guys here!” You smile, giving Elijah a warm hug. “I’m so glad you and Chelsea could make it. We missed you last time!”

Rahim interrupts the conversation by hoisting you off the ground into a bear hug. “Izzy! So good to see you again!” You can’t help but laugh at his enthusiasm, as it is such a drastic contrast from when you first met. 

There’s a sudden weight on your left shoulder as Bobby comes up behind you and bends down resting his head on your shoulder while wrapping his arms around your waist. “Hey you. How was brunch?” 

Laying your head on his, you softly reply, “perfect as usual. Been here long?” 

“Just long enough to see the best thing ever. Rahim actually showed me! Come on!” He leaps into action, taking your hand and nodding for the rest to follow.

Glancing behind your shoulder you see Lottie and Chelsea sharing a glance and whispering to each other. Chelsea breaks into a massive grin and gives you a  _ very  _ enthusiastic thumbs up.  _ I wonder what they’re on about? _

Bobby stops abruptly in front of the otter exhibit, pointing excitedly. “Isn’t this the coolest!”

Following his finger you are met with a giant advertisement for LadFitness. The images of Gary and Rahim are less cutouts now but rather statue sized, each of them being at least 3 meters tall.

“Oh my god! Guys, this is huge!” You exclaim as you pull Gary and Rahim into a congratulatory group hug. 

“Thanks again for helping us out by plugging us during your stream. We had orders queued for almost two weeks after that!” Gary smiles, giving your shoulder a squeeze. 

“It was nothing, really! Anything to help out my mates.” You smile at them both before Rahim nearly jumps out of his skin at the sudden sound of Chelsea’s excited squeals echoing throughout the park.

“Awww, I missed the group hug! Well, bring it in again you guys.” Chelsea holds her arms out waiting for everyone to accept her invitation.

“Thanks for the support, Chels.” Gary laughs and spins her around, saving Rahim who still looks like he is trying to regain his composure. 

“Oh, bruv! You know what sounds good right about now? One of those blue slushee things we saw on the way in!” Rahim exclaims, practically bouncing toward the food court.

“Elijah, babe, could you get me one too please? I am parched, but really want to keep looking at these cute little otters!” Chelsea flutters her eyelashes at him before casting a conspiritory glance at Lottie. 

Picking up on the hint, Lottie chimes in smiling at Gary. “A drink does sound amazing, hun. Could you get me something with a little less food coloring? I also… want... to look at the otters.” 

Gary looks between the two girls suspiciously, but just nods. “Izz, you want anything?” He asks you and you see Lottie’s eyebrows go up, casting a look at Gary while nodding over to Bobby as if to hint to take Bobby with him. 

Rolling your eyes between the two you laugh, and squeeze Bobby’s hand before letting go. “Hey, I think the Lottie’s subtly hinting at needing some girl time. Can you go with Gary and get us drinks? It can be whatever, I’m not picky.” 

“Sure thing, Dizz. I know what you like.” He winks, grinning at you before leaving with Gary. 

As soon as the guys are out of earshot the girls turn toward you, eyes wide. 

“Oh my  _ god _ , Izzy!” Chelsea squeals, bringing her hands up to her face dramatically.

Cutting her off, you shake your head and shrug. “What did I tell you guys? It’s the same old Bobby.”

“Oh Izzy, my sweet little angel flower.” Chelsea wraps her arms around you in a bear hug. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re being daft. He totally has feelings for you.”

“Chelsea is absolutely right, babes. I’ve never seen him like this. Not even when things were going well for him in the villa.” Lottie shares another glance with Chelsea before smiling inquisitively. “How do you not see that?”

Something about the way Lottie asks that sends you on the defensive. “He’s not acting any differently than any other day of the week. I’m one of the lads to him. I always will be.” You trail off, the last sentence tugging at your heart in a surprisingly painful way. 

Chelsea giggles at this before she can help herself, but quickly regains her empathetic tone. “Sugar, you are  _ not _ a lad. He hasn’t been able to keep his hands or eyes off of you since we got here! You haven’t noticed?” 

“Bobby always hugs me! We live together for crying out loud. Friends hug. There’s nothing unusual about that!” You feel your cheeks burning out of frustration at your friends.

“Friends also don’t hold hands and coo over baby otters while leaning against each other.” Lottie‘s tone turns softer as she rubs your arm. “What’s really going on? We can tell this is bothering you. Talk to us.”

Taking a deep breath, you try to find the right words as your mind again goes back to that night.

_ By the time you slowly lick a trail down to his belly button, the flicks of your tongue turn into lazy, open mouth kisses as his breathing becomes deeper. More controlled, rhythmic. It’s cadence is your lullaby, and the last thing you hear before drifting off is a light snore. _

_ A beam of light streams in through the kitchen window and you jolt awake, immediately hating your body for such a rapid movement, as the idea of any activity is abhorrent. Your head is pounding, even the slightest bit of light making you wish you were never born. Trying to swallow, you realize your throat feels like it is coated in sandpaper, parched but too nauseous to fathom the idea of water. The sound of your leaky faucet proves to be too much as the minuscule water drops assault your ears like crashing cymbals. Your senses are left begging for mercy as your brain swells with over stimulation, pushing the possibility of more sleep hopelessly out of reach.  _

_ The overwhelming smell of chocolate triggers a wave of nausea that has you regulating your breathing to avoid creating a disgusting mess. Slowly forcing your eyes open, you scan the room for the source of the offending smell. Looking down at what you had assumed was an uncomfortable pillow, you slowly come to the realization that you are staring at a half-naked man with his zipper undone. Following the trail you had created in the chocolate smeared on his chest mere hours before, your gaze blearily lands on the peacefully sleeping face of your favorite Scotsman.  _

_ Your senses are begging you to get rid of the sweet odor before you chunder everywhere, so you crawl over to the kitchen sink to wet a tea towel that was sitting on the counter. Along the way, the glass window of the oven catches your attention. Gazing into it you are met with the reflection of your cake covered face and body and realize you are still only in your jeans. Feeling heat flood into your cheeks at the lustful memories from mere hours prior, you quicken your pace to the sink to clean yourself up. Each swipe of the towel across your sensitive skin takes you back to last night. The way his hands gripped your body. His tongue on your neck. The longing, almost loving look in his eyes when his body pinned you down. You’re barely able to get the chocolate off of you before the butterflies in your stomach start to fight with the nausea from the whiskey, forcing you to lie back down.  _

_ Steadying your breath, you try to make sense of the butterflies.  _

_ It’s only because it’s new. Forbidden. A one time dirty drunken secret.  _

_ Don’t be stupid. You know that’s a lie. There’s a reason those butterflies are in your heart and not just your pussy. Last night was just the first time you knew you were both free to act on it.  _

_ You have feelings for Bobby.  _

_ A smile spreads across your face at the realization. Looking over at Bobby, you see the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he continues to sleep off the liquor. Wanting to make sure he has a gentler start to his day than you did, you rinse off the tea towel and crawl back over to him and begin to clean the chocolate off of him. Losing yourself to studying every angle of every feature of his body, you don’t realize he has begun to stir.  _

_ A soft groan escapes his throat as he attempts to lift his head up. “Mornin’, Lass.” _

_ “Good morning.” You smile softly, locking eyes with Bobby. _

  
  


Looking down at your shoes, you begin nervously playing with the string on your hoodie. “Fine. Here it goes.” You pause, inhaling deeply before continuing. “I think I may be catching feelings for him. But I  _ can’t  _ do that. I know Bobby, and if he remembers that night, there is a  _ reason _ he hasn’t brought it up since it happened.” You feel your face becoming warmer as the burning energy of embarrassment settles in your chest at the thought of  _ you _ being that reason. “I care about him too much to have my stupid feelings messing things up. So we are  _ friends _ . Period. Just drop it.”

“But-“ Lottie and Chelsea chime in together. 

“It was a one time drunken thing. I’ll get over it. So just drop it. Please.” You plead, cutting them off.

Wrapping you in a tight hug, Lottie whispers, “I’m sure everything will work itself out.”

Chelsea nods in agreement before joining in the hug. “You guys are perfect for each other. I’m never wrong about these things.” Shaking yourself out of their embrace you start to back away, that heavy panicked feeling settling back into your heart.

Chelsea and Lottie sigh and exchange looks. Sensing you were done talking, Lottie changes the subject back to otters. You’re not paying attention to anything the two girls are chatting about. Instead Chelsea’s words keep echoing over and over in your mind.  _ You’re being daft. He has feelings for you.  _

You’re staring at the otters, arms crossed, completely lost in thought when you are snapped back into reality by Bobby poking you in the side. Jolting back to attention, you smile at Bobby before taking the strawberry slushy he’s holding out to you. 

“You alright, Dizz?” He asks, trying to keep his tone playful but his eyebrows are furrowed in worry. 

“Oh yeah.  _ Peachy. _ Couldn’t be better.” You plaster a smile on your face and hurriedly look around, realizing that your group is back together again. 

“Guys!” Elijah yells excitedly, waving around a zoo pamphlet. “Did you know they have  _ pandas _ here? Like real,  _ live _ pandas?” 

Chelsea squeals at this news and runs off, presumably towards the panda exhibit. Everyone else laughs, and seems to be in silent agreement that the pandas should be your next stop. 

“Oh my goodness, I’ve been waiting for  _ forever _ to see them!” You join in, a little too enthusiastically. You smile at Elijah while waving the others along. Out of the corner of your eye you see Bobby staring you down, arms crossed, leaning against the wall, wearing a very uncharacteristic expression of confused concern on his face. 

Feeling the need to distance yourself from the group, you jog ahead a bit under the guise of catching up with Chelsea. Instead, your mind starts to race. 

_ Maybe they’re right. Maybe there is something there. He has been pretty attentive today.  _

_ No, Izzy, knock it off. He’s just being Bobby. Don’t get your hopes up.  _

Your heart drops into your stomach _ . _

_ Don’t get your hopes up. _

You’re interrupted from your internal debate by an arm landing around your shoulders. “Hey. Something is clearly bothering you. What’s up?” Bobby has stopped you and is looking intently into your eyes. 

Briefly making eye contact, you shake your head and look away, seeing Gary and Rahim heading your way. “I told you I’m peachy. Nothing to worry about here.” 

“Bullshit.” Bobby grabs your hand, pulling you into the penguin exhibit. 

“Talk to me.” Bobby’s voice is gentle despite the firm command. “We talk about everything.”

Letting go of his hand, you cross your arms and walk over to the glass to look at the penguins. “There’s nothing to talk about. Just drop it.” You can’t tell if you are trying to convince Bobby or yourself with those words, but either way no one was buying it. 

Bobby simply sighs and joins you at the glass. A group of penguins have waddled over, and Bobby starts mimicking them, waddling back and forth. You can't help but laugh when some of the penguins seem to join him in a round of follow the leader.  _ He’s adorable.  _ Your chest tightens at the thought.  _ Stop it. He’s just trying to cheer you up. He’s a good friend. That’s it.  _

“I think this one likes me!” Bobby laughs as a penguin presses its face against the glass. “Izz, look!” He puts his hand on the glass and the penguin matches his movements the best it can. 

“Well duh. Everybody likes you. Apparently that includes penguins.” You say softly, almost reflectively, and smile at him before moving farther away from him. 

To your left you see a board full of penguin facts. " _ When a penguin finds its mate, they stay together forever _ .  _ The Emperor Penguin will travel miles in search of it's mate and then remain faithful to it for life. Even in the largest of their colonies, these penguins will call out to their partner until they find it.” _

You smile to yourself as you feel a warmth spread across your chest.  _ Maybe Bobby’s my penguin. We did travel all the way to Spain to meet each other, and I can totally pick out his voice from a crowd.  _

An icy cold fills your extremities and your heart drops into your stomach once again.  _ STOP Izzy. You’re friends. Don’t get your hopes up. People are getting into your head that’s all.  _ Scoffing at yourself you try to distract your mind with more penguin facts. 

“Lass, why won’t you talk to me?” Bobby’s voice echoed through the otherwise empty exhibit. 

The frustration is clawing its way out of you making it hard to breathe. You find yourself chewing on your lip while drumming your fingers against your thigh to release some of the pent up anxious energy. Unable to conceal it anymore, you turn to Bobby. 

“You want me to talk? Fine. I’ll talk.” Keeping your eyes on your shoes you begin pacing back and forth. “I’m so tired of people trying to tell me what the right thing for me is. Everyone sees the outside picture and makes all these assumptions and I am so fucking sick of it!”

You chance a glance at Bobby, and are met with eyes filled with bewilderment and concern. “Izzy. What are you-”

You cut him off, your words now spilling out like vomit as you continue pacing. “And it’s not like I can agree with them! Because then what? It will ruin everything. I  _ won’t _ be the one to ruin things. I care too much. I mean, maybe if I  _ didn’t _ care as much I could just say ‘fuck it’ and do whatever I want. But I can’t. I won’t. It’s not just me I am thinking about.” Your voice is becoming more unsteady as you feel your face flush with that last admission.

Feeling the sting in your eye from where the air is meeting your gathering tears, you try to take a deep breath to steady your voice as well as your nerves but it isn’t working. Your chest is constricting trying to fight your need for air as you struggle to keep your poker face. You close your eyes and almost instantly you feel Bobby’s firm comforting hand on your lower back pulling you into his arms. Wrapping you into a hug, he leans his head down and softly murmurs in your ear. “I’ve got you. It’s okay. We’ve got all the time in the world, Lass.”

The steady motion of Bobby rubbing your back soon has you leaning into his chest. Your eyes close, breathing in the scent of him and you are overwhelmed by a feeling of safety. Security.  _ Home. _ Your muscles tense at the thought.  _ No! Isabella, what has gotten into you? He is your best friend. Don’t ruin this.  _

“Hey. I don’t really understand what you’re talking about, but I want to help. Talk to me. Are you okay?” Bobby looks more concerned than you’ve ever seen him, and the way his eyes are moving back and forth between your own gives away the fact he is trying to figure out a way to fix things. 

The slight smile you give him brings back the sparkle in his eyes that he seemingly saves for you. You’re overcome with a sense of calm at the sight and you feel the tension in your shoulders subside. “I’m alright. I feel like I’m being pretty daft at the moment if I can be honest. People have really been getting into my head lately, and I feel the pressure of so many expectations. I should know better than to listen to them. It’s just,” You cut yourself off before you confess to things you can’t take back. 

Backing out of Bobby’s arms you start pacing again. “It’s just  _ what _ ?” Hints of frustration are starting to peek through Bobby’s supportive front. 

_ Don’t say it Izzy. Please don’t say it. You can’t take it back once he hears it.  _ You internally plead. 

“Told you, I’m being daft. You don’t even remember anyway... Your Izzy’s in a tizzy for no reason.” You sigh, but glance at Bobby to see if your attempted joke lightened the mood.

“What don’t I remember?” Bobby asks, his expression unreadable. 

Staring at the penguins, you remember the conversation from the morning after. 

  
  


_ Bobby glances between your eyes and the tea towel you are pressing to his chest. “Uh, what are you doing?” _

_ “Cleaning you up, silly.” You continue to smile, your voice barely above a whisper.  _

_ Chuckling, Bobby looks around the kitchen. “Must’ve been some food fight last night, huh?” _

_ A food fight? Is that what he thinks happened? So he really doesn’t remember. A heavy disappointment crushes down on your chest at this. A smile feels impossible all of a sudden, and you find yourself looking anywhere but in Bobby’s direction. Feeling embarrassed and exposed, you cover your chest with the tea towel, your skin crawling at the sensation of the cool wet cloth brushing against your nipples.  _

_ "Yeah, you could say that. We were both in a right state, so I thought I would give you a hand." You try to play off your despondency by pretending to aim it at the mess.  _

_ Despite the briefest of glances down toward the tea towel, Bobby pretends not to notice your compromising attire, but instead attempts to lighten the mood.  _

_ “Aww man, not the cake! All that work and we didn’t even cover it before you used my jeans as a pillow.” He flashes the cheekiest of grins while he motions to his cheek. _

_ Mimicking his movements on your own skin, you feel the unmistakable grooves of a zipper indented on your cheek. Instantly your eyes zero in on Bobby’s undone zipper and you feel your face burning even hotter than the nausea in your stomach. _

_ Slowly rising to his feet, Bobby leans over the counter for a few minutes clutching his head and mumbling every Scottish obscenity you’ve ever heard. He finally glances your way and extends his hand to you.  _

_ Hesitantly you take his hand, and any security from the embrace that you once felt is muted. Your thoughts are interrupted by his raspy voice. _

_ “You look about as hungover as I feel. Want to get breakfast?” He asks with a gentle squeeze of your hand. _

_ You manage to look him in the eye for a brief moment and nod before walking to your room to grab a shirt.  _

_ He doesn’t even remember. This is why you don’t allow yourself to hope.  _

_ You sit yourself down on the edge of your bed, hugging your knees to your chest as tears silently begin to roll down your cheeks. _

Feeling heat rise into your face, you open your mouth to try and speak a few times but nothing comes out. Buying a precious few extra seconds before confessing all, you take a sip of your slushy while steeling your nerves. 

“It’s nothing, really. We just got  _ really _ drunk that night on the roof and got kind of stupid. I honestly shouldn’t have even brought it up to the girls. They just made a big deal out of nothing.” You sigh and start to turn away from Bobby once again. His hand is suddenly on your waist pulling you close to him, turning your back on the penguins.

“Izzy, I-“ Distracted, Bobby can’t continue his thought. Instead he begins laughing, throwing you completely off kilter.

“Why are you laughing?” You scowl, failing to see the humor in the situation.

“I’m sorry, Lass. It’s just, well,” his laughter continues. “Well, I think we’ve gathered an audience.”

Turning around to follow his gaze, you immediately see about 14 penguins pressed up against the glass, turning their heads back and forth between you and Bobby. “Who are you, the penguin king?” you quip, failing to suppress a laugh.

“Shit. I guess so.” Bobby laughs, before his tone is once again soft and his eyes are back on you. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to break your train of thought. You were saying you told the girls something. What did you tell them?”

Every part of you wants to back away from him and just act like nothing's wrong. For things to go back to the way they were before that night. Instead, you take a deep breath and will yourself to try to get it out again.

“Like I said, we got really drunk that night on the roof and well… we… it doesn’t matter. You don’t even remember. Just forget it.” You let Bobby envelop you in a hug, resting your forehead on his shoulder. Disappointment is coursing through your consciousness. Disappointment in your inability to say how you feel, and in your cowardice of not being strong enough to just state the facts of what happened that night.

You let out a heavy sigh, which prompts Bobby to pull you back holding you by the shoulders. “I’m sorry, but I’m not going to ‘just forget it’. You’ve always been able to talk to me. Don’t stop now. Please, Izzy.” He pleads, his amber eyes warmly searching yours for answers.

“I’m so embarrassed. If you remembered it would be one thing. But you think it was just a food fight, and I’ve let it go too long to just talk about it now. And Bobby, I… I think I might – Why are you looking at me like that?” You pause your attempted confession because Bobby’s eyes were now wide and shining, his lips parted in a wide smile.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he pulls you into a brief tight hug before cupping your face in his hands and enveloping you in his gaze, eyes twinkling with the softest expression. Shaking his head slightly, his words crash into your heart like waves of hope.

“Izzy, I remember every single thing about that night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think of Bobby and Izzy's post villa adventure so far! To stay posted on when my next chapter is coming out, follow me on Twitter @DarthVada88!


	5. I Can’t Fall in Love Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and Bobby fight! Much angst, very ugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block has been a bitch lately, so the next couple of chapters may be a little shorter while I break through this funk. I promise to get back to my novel sized chapters soon, but leave me a comment and let me know what you think of the chapter and the length. :)
> 
> As usual, there is a song of the week (er, song of the chapter?)! This week's chapter is inspired by "I Can't Fall in Love Without You" by Zara Larsson.
> 
> ****

“Wait, what?” You blink, having trouble processing what Bobby just confessed. 

“I remember everything that happened that night.” He smiles down on you with a warmth unmatched by the sun. Still cupping your face in his hands, Bobby steps closer and leans in to kiss you. 

Losing yourself for a moment you breathe in deeply, lips parting with your eyes closed as you lean into Bobby’s embrace. Right as you feel his breath ghosting over your lips, your eyes snap open. “Wait.”

“What’s wrong?” Bobby slowly moves his hands from your cheeks down to your hands, intently searching your eyes. 

“Why didn’t you say anything before? About that night, I mean.” You match his gaze, hoping his answer will reinforce the hope swelling in your heart.

He releases your hands and begins fumbling with his watch, avoiding your eyes. “Well, um, I just thought… well I didn’t think… I don’t know how to explain it.” He sheepishly looks your way.

Feeling that hope begin to deflate, you exhale. “Then try. Please, Bobby?” 

Bobby is silent for a few minutes, looking anywhere but in your direction. You watch him struggle, and as you do you see a pink flush fill his cheeks.

Shaking your head, the rest of the hopefulness escapes your lungs with a final exhale and you step away from Bobby. 

“I have been _ struggling _ with what happened that night for the past two weeks. You _ know _ that! We talked about that night on the roof a few times, Bobby. You even asked why I went quiet when we started talking about our dance party. This whole time you remembered and just let me- _ why _?” Frustration breaks into your voice and you are unable to continue your questioning, feeling the tears begin their too familiar sting. 

“I really did want to talk about it. It’s just, well, I’m embarrassed.” He meekly begins.

Your worst fears are being confirmed right in front of your eyes. _ I knew it. It’s me. He’s embarrassed of me. _

“Oh. No, I get it. You don’t have to finish telling me.” Your voice is barely a whisper because it’s being choked by the incoming deluge of tears. “I’m surprised it went as far as it did, honestly. I mean… I would be embarrassed by me too… if I were you.” Your trail off, hugging yourself protectively as the first tears start to fall. 

“No... babe, please don’t cry.” Bobby sounds quietly panicked as he wipes your tears with his thumb. “I would _ never _ be embarrassed by you. You are smoking hot, sweet, thoughtful, funnier than me, and _ way _ out of my league.” 

You feel the contrast of Bobby’s cool skin swiping across your burning face, growing ever hotter at the embarrassment of your sudden vulnerability. Shaking your head you interrupt. “That doesn’t make sense though. If it’s not me, then what? You have nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Bobby shuffles his feet uncomfortably, and is biting his lip while seemingly trying to find the words to explain. Finally, after a forced exhale, he wills himself to talk. “Izzy, I fell asleep.” Chancing a glance your way, you raise your eyebrows at him and tilt your head as a sign to continue. “I mean… I fell asleep while you were… I mean when we were about to…”

You get the feeling you are doing a terrible job of keeping your bubbling frustration off of your face, as every time Bobby looks at you he becomes more flustered. “Bobby, just use your words!” 

“I fell asleep when you were about to give me head. _ There _ . Happy?” His words bounce through the exhibit, and you are taken aback by how forceful they came flying out of him. You open your mouth to respond, but he cuts you off, continuing, “and _ yes _ that is embarrassing! Any guy would be mortified by that happening, let alone when he’s lucky enough to have you doing the honors!” 

A small laugh escapes before you can stop it, causing the color in Bobby’s cheeks to darken to an even deeper shade of red. “Hey. I’m embarrassed too! I _ literally _fell asleep on your dick. That is not a great look for me either.” 

In all of the emotional commotion of your heated exchange, neither one of you had heard the sound of the exhibit door opening, or the shuffle of feet that followed. 

Now the only sound in the room was the splashing of the penguins as you and Bobby kept your eyes locked on each other. The silent pause is abruptly broken by an extremely loud “_ Bruv _” from Rahim echoing throughout the room. 

Both of you jump, startled by the sound. Wheeling around, you see the entire group standing there slack-jawed, clearly having heard the truth about that night. 

“Can you give us a minute? We are kind of in the middle of something.” Your voice shoots venomously towards your friends as your gaze falls on Gary, who instantly looks down. 

“Hey, guys? Do you think this is something that might be better off discussed later?” Lottie asks, her voice more timid than usual.

“No, Lozza. Izzy’s right. We need to talk. We’ll catch up with you guys in a bit.” Bobby’s words could cut steel, but his gaze is as soft as a feather as he studies your face. 

Lottie slowly nods, and waves for everyone to follow her. You watch the group leave, their eyes averted while shuffling out of the exhibit. Well, everyone aside from Chelsea, who flashes you a hopeful smile and snaps her bra strap with a reassuring wink as she turns to leave. 

With the bang of the double doors closing, the two of you are once again enveloped by silence. Bobby steps away from you and moves over to the glass to watch the penguins. After what feels like an eternity, he softly clears his throat. “What do you think we should do?”

You can’t help but be taken by surprise at what sounds like fear in his voice. “Well, I guess that depends.” You take a breath realizing your tone mirrors his own. The lack of your usual humor-coated defenses shakes you to your core. Feeling more steady, you try again. “I guess that depends on how you feel about me.”

Watching his body language as you ask the question, you see his shoulders stiffen and it looks as though he’s stopped breathing for a moment. He slowly turns toward you and starts to stammer out incoherent responses. It is clear that your question made him nervous, but as badly as you want to, you don’t help him out. 

_ This needs to come from him. Come on, Bobby. Please don’t let me down. _

Finally looking your way, he walks toward you; his response is barely audible. “Izzy… You’re my best friend. I don’t want to do anything to compromise that. But-”

“Stop.” You hold your hand up, cutting him off. You are sure whatever he says next will tear your heart out, and you aren’t ready to lose him. You weren't enough to keep someone like Noah around. How could you be enough for someone as incredible as Bobby? Unable to steady your voice any longer, tears betray your attempt at a strong front. You find yourself clinging to his arm, afraid he will slip away as you whisper, “You’re my best friend too, and I would rather continue being your friend than risk losing you.” 

Bobby wraps you in his arms, squeezing you tightly. Resting his cheek on the top of your head, his breathing shallow and erratic. “We’re doing the right thing here. Right?” His words rip through your lungs and straight to your heart.

_ No! _

_ Of course this is the wrong call! _

_ This is stupid! _

_ Be with me! _

The words are screaming through your head, fighting to get out. You hug him tighter, never wanting to let go. “This is the right thing… It’s gotta be.” You’re no longer trying to fight the tears rolling down your cheeks. “You know I’ll always love you… friend.”

You pull away from Bobby, only able to see a blur of his outline due to the wall of unshed tears coating your eyes. Taking a deep, unsteady breath you gently cradle his face in your hand and push yourself up onto your tiptoes to kiss Bobby one last time. 

You taste the strawberry slushie on his lips as he slowly kisses you back. His hands grip your hips, holding you tightly against him. It feels desperate, as though he is clinging to your presence as fiercely as you are clinging to his. You try to pour as much emotion into your embrace as you can, hoping he realizes you’re making a huge mistake. The kiss is sweet, slow, and wanting. Bobby leans into you, swiping his tongue across your lower lip, and your whole body responds, like it had already forgotten the decision you'd just made. You so badly want to kiss him harder, touch him, get carried away. But your heart trembles in fear of what that could mean. At the idea that you wouldn't get to see Bobby every day...or at all. A sob escapes your throat as you back away.

As you step away you see uncertainty in Bobby’s eyes. His doubtful expression is practically screaming out to you, telling you all you need to know. _ He feels it too, _ a voice in the back of your mind screams out. _ Oh my God, what am I doing? I can't let him go! This is a huge mistake! _

As you're trying to muster the courage to finally say say how you feel, you see him swallow thickly. His sleeve covered hand gently grazes your cheek, wiping your tears away. _ Stop pretending this is for the best. It’s not too late. I need to tell him how I feel. _

He hugs you again, this time lighter and awkwardly.

Numbness takes over your body, and you stand there unable to return the affection_ . _

_ No, Izzy. You never should have gotten your hopes up. It is too late now. It’s time to let go. _

“Hey.” Bobby’s voice quietly cracks, snapping you out of your internal argument. “We’re good. I’m not going to let anything change between us.” He pauses, meeting your eyes and gently interlacing your fingers with his. “You mean the world to me, and I’m not going to lose you. Izzy, you deserve someone amazing… like a prince who rides in with a parade of animals! Like Prince Ali! Me? I'm just an Aladdin.”

Squeezing his hand, you sadly smile up at him before resting your forehead against his chest. His words do genuinely comfort you, but simultaneously break your heart. You feel a rush of gratitude to have a friend like him, someone who cares enough about your feelings to let you down gently. Exhaling, you manage a small nod knowing that any attempt at speaking would result in a deluge of tears. You let the dream of you and Bobby slip away, knowing that you'd do whatever it takes to keep him in your life in this way. This loss. This heartbreak. This must be what it takes.

Bobby gently rubs your back, comforting you as only he can.

You stand there like that, in silence, both needing time to recompose yourselves before attempting to meet the others. With a final deep breath you lift your head and step away from Bobby, offering a weak smile. “You mean the world to me too, Bobs. I’m not going anywhere.” Your smile strengthens as you lock eyes before quipping “But you do know that Prince Ali and Aladdin are the same person, right?” 

The words work like magic, alighting his eyes with a hopeful twinkle, and he returns your smile with an even bigger grin. “I can always count on you to call me out.” His demeanor briefly becomes serious, before bouncing on his heels and fixing the smile back on his face. “I’m so glad you’re not going anywhere… Look at us, getting through our first fight,” he laughs. 

Feeling yourself relax at the way his joke lightened the mood, you can’t help joining in his infectious laughter. _ Future me can worry about what this all means. Right now I just want to laugh with my best friend _, you think to yourself while poking him in the side and crinkling your nose playfully. “Oh yeah? And what do you think we learned from this?” You quip smiling, but searching his face for a crack in his facade.

“Oi! Well, I learned that you’re a dangerous person to drink whiskey with!” Bobby teases, lightly pushing your shoulder with a hearty laugh. His expression softens as he matches your searching gaze. “And that no matter what happens I know you’ve got my back and will be there for me without me even having to ask... And that I would move mountains to make sure you are happy.”

Silence engulfs the exhibit again as his words sink in. _ He would move mountains to make sure I’m happy… maybe all hope isn’t lost. _ Your heart pumps faster at the thought. Softly smiling, you see the spark of hope you’re feeling in your heart reflect in his eyes. Bobby opens his mouth to say something when he is interrupted by a tap on the glass. Looking over, you see a group of penguins pecking against the window, seemingly trying to get Bobby’s attention. 

A meek laugh leaves you as you watch Bobby wave at his new friends, and you back away from him for the last time. Attempting a playful smile you dip into a low bow. “My liege! Oh, mighty king of the penguins, we should be taking our leave.” 

Bobby’s laughter rings through the room and fills your heart. He slips on his aviators and taps your shoulder before running to the door. “Tag! You’re it!” 

You can still feel the footprints of drying tears on your cheeks, but you bubble with a relieved giggle as you run after him to find your friends. You still had your weirdo. Things are okay. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so SO much to my wonderful beta readers and long lost sisters Jolene, PrimRose, and Meroboh for being so encouraging and helpful while I figured this whole thing out.


End file.
